Heated Kisses
by DontJudgeMeAndMyLifeChoices
Summary: This is the sequel to my other Karmagisa fanfiction Cold Shoulder. Nagisa's mother is no longer an issue, but something new threatens Karma and Nagisa's relationship. Asano is out for revenge, but what exactly is he planing? What does he want? Can Karma and Nagisa stick together before he tears them apart? Rated M for reasons and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is a sequel to my other Karmagisa fanfiction Cold Shoulder! If you haven't already read it you might want to do that before you start this story. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Karma and Nagisa walked down the street holding hands. They had both been summoned to the main building by the principal.

As they approached the building students began to flood out of the entrance gates. Seeing these students, Karma reluctantly dropped Nagisa's hand.

The two had been dating for about 6 month now and while they had no problem being open about it in E-Class Nagisa knew what Karma was thinking as they passes the other student giving them glares.

The last thing E-Class needed was more bullying. The main campus students already discriminated E-class for being different. They didn't need another reason to gang up on them.

When they entered the principal's office his chair was turned, his back to them.

"Um sir... Why did you call us here?" Nagisa questioned.

The principal was silent as he slowly spun his chair around. However instead of the esteemed chairmen of the school facing them, in his place sat Gakushuu Asano.

Nagisa gasped at the sight of him. The last time he'd talked to the guy was almost 6 months ago when the hair cut incident had last time he'd seen him was about 4 months ago when the paintball incident had happened.

Asano stood up in a way that almost seemed menacing. Nagisa could sense it. Something wasn't so calm behind his smile.

"Karma Akabane. Nagisa Shiota. Thank you both for coming."

"And to what do we owe the great honor of this invite?" Karma asked sarcastically.

Asano smirked and stepped forward, right in front of Nagisa.

He gently took a strand of his hair between his fingers. Nagisa's hair had grown shaggy these past months, but the blunette had put off getting it cut as Karma had mentioned he liked it this way. He tenses, but willed himself not to move as Asano twisted the strand.

"Your hair has grown since the last time I saw you. You should think about getting it cut." Nagisa stayed silent his eyes averted to the floor.

Asano glanced at Karma who was watching him carefully. Suddenly he yanked Nagisa's hair harshly. Nagisa jerked his head forward wincing in pain. Karma's hand came up and smacked Asano's away from his boyfriend. Asano's smirk grew as Karma had done exactly what he wanted. He let out satisfied chuckle.

"The reason I call you too here is because I wanted to tell you something Karma."

Karma turned his chin up at him. They were both about the same height, but Karma was definitely more intimidating.

"I know it was you who shot me with paintballs and I wanted to tell you..." He began as he circled the red head. "That you and me... " he walked over to stand behind Nagisa. "Are no longer competing for just top spot..." He placed his hands firmly on Nagisa's shoulders. "If you catch my drift."

Karma clenched his teeth. He grabbed Nagisa's forearm and dragged him away from Asano.

Asano smirked and began to walk back behind the desk.

"Well that's all I wanted to tell you. Watch your back and your little boy toy Karma."

With that Karma, while still holding Nagisa's arm in his fierce grip, pulled him out of that room and out of the school. He didn't release him until they were by the entrance.

"Karma you're hurting my arm." Nagisa had mumbled.

That's when Karma finally turned around and released his arm. He gently pulled up his sleeve to see his steel grip had left a red mark. It would probably leave a bruise.

"I'm sorry..." Karma breathed out, his anger dying down. He gently pulled Nagisa's forearm up and planted kisses up and down it.

"Sometimes I forget how fragile you are." Karma said with such sincerity that Nagisa felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Shut up." He said pulling his arm away.

Karma placed his hands on either side of Nagisa's head.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Nagisa mumbled placing his hands over Karma's.

"Don't worry. I won't let him touch you." He said firmly.

"I don't think he's after me..." Nagisa said carefully.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"Well for one why would he want me?"

Just as Karma was about to go on a rant about exactly why everyone should want Nagisa. The blunette himself held a hand up to his lip.

"Just here me out." He said.

Karma sighed but nodded.

"I think Asano's just using me to mess with you. He's trying to get inside your head to distract you. If you're too worried about me it'll effect your concentration and your grades will drop."

Karma stayed silent as he thought it over. It's true, the whole meeting seemed like Asano was just trying to get a reaction out of him. Slowly trying to push his emotion to brink until he snapped.

"You're right. I let my emotions cloud my judgement. I completely missed his whole plot." Karma said holding his hand to his chin.

Just as Nagisa was about to speak Karma's phone began to vibrate.

He looked at it and sighed. It was his mom again. Ever since his parents came back this week they've been nagging him to do some 'family' stuff with them. It was completely out of character and cutting into his time with his boyfriend.

Nagisa however didn't seem to mind and even encouraged Karma to spend more time with them, much to Karma's dismay.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." He said shoving his phone in his pocket. He grabbed Nagisa's hand in his.

"I think your parents want you home." Nagisa said eyeing Karma's pocket where his phone lit up again.

"Since when did I care about what they want." Karma said pulling Nagisa into a hug.

"Besides... I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone after that."

"I told you, I'm fine." Nagisa assured.

"No matter how many times you say that it won't stop me from walking you home. I need an excuse to get my parents off my back anyway." Nagisa wasn't surprise at this. Karma had become a little possessive since he'd recovered from hypothermia. That feels like such a long time ago, but Karma couldn't seem to let it go.

Nagisa sighed. "Let's just go." He said.

Karma smirked and wrapped his arm around the small boys shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them Asano was watching from the window as Karma kissed Nagisa's cheek and began walking him home.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long for me to get this up, the updates might be slow, but I really wanted to write this for you guys!**

 **Review!Favorite!Follow!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm home." Nagisa called as he stepped out of his shoes. "Karma's here too." He added.

"Hello Karma." Nagisa's mother said as they entered the living room where she was reading over paperwork.

"Hiromi." Karma acknowledged her as they passed by.

"We're gonna study upstairs." Nagisa told her.

"Leave your door open." She said without looking up.

Karma sighed. She could still be a bit of a pain, but at least it wasn't as bad as it was when she was still getting use to him. A few months ago Karma wasn't even aloud in Nagisa's room.

Against her orders Karma closed Nagisa's bedroom door.

"Don't provoke her, she'll just get stricter again." Nagisa told him.

"But if the door is open I can't do this." Karma leaned in a pressed his lips to Nagisa's. His hands slide down his back to squeeze his plump butt. Nagisa yelped breaking their kiss. He shoved his hands against Karma's chest to put some distance between them.

"Two seconds into a kiss and you're already grabbing my butt."

Karma chuckled and pulled him by his waist. "Sorry, you just have such a nice ass." Karma whispered in his ear.

Nagisa blushed pushing him away. "Come on let's just do our homework."

Karma sighed. "Why do you only love me for my brain and not my body."

"I like your body..." Nagisa muttered with a blush on his face. "But I need help with math."

Karma chuckled. "I know, I know. Lets get to work."

* * *

"No it's y over x."

"I thought it was x over y."

"It's rise over run."

Nagisa let out a whine of frustration. Karma chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He was currently trying to explain math to him and it wasn't doing much good.

"Maybe we should take a break." He said as he pulled the blunette closer until he was practically in his lap.

Nagisa laid his head on Karma's chest. Karma patted his hair down and began playing with the ends of it.

"I should cut it again." Nagisa mumbled.

"I like it like this. Just cut it when it gets to your shoulders." Karma said. He began to tilt his head down so he kiss Nagisa's exposed neck.

His face flushed and he pushed Karma away. "That tickles." He giggled.

Karma smirked and pulled Nagisa closer then began to suck on his neck. Nagisa was worried he'd leave a mark, but decided not to voice it. He'd doubt Karma would stop anyway.

Karma moved his head up to face Nagisa and smashed their lips together. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma's neck as he slowly pushed him down until Nagisa was pinned underneath him. Karma began to slide his hands down near Nagisa's butt. He almost jumped in surprise when Karma's hands slide under his jeans and began to grope his bare ass.

Sure they'd groped each other in various places before however they'd always had the safety of clothes between them. It was like an unspoken rule between the two. Never cross the boundary, never go underneath the clothes.

Karma had just broken that barrier.

"This okay?" Karma muttered as their lips parted.

"Y-yeah." Nagisa stuttered and immediately regretted it. He wasn't uncomfortable with this new type of contact, but he wasn't quite sure what to do.

Karma gave his bum a nice squeeze before moving his hands up his waist and under his shirt.

Karma paused, as if giving him time to object, he was met was silence so he continued to pull his shirt up until it was removed began to remove his own shirt and threw it behind him. He trailed his hands down Nagisa's chest. Karma cupped hands on his hip pulling their bodies closer together. He planted kisses all over his neck not leaving a single space untouched.

When he was satisfied he'd covered Nagisa's entire upper half with kisses he slowly began moving down. He kissed down the middle of his chest down to his stomach. Nagisa was so skinny you could see his hip bones poke out where his stomach ended. Karma wondered if all of his fat was stored in his ass rather than his stomach. As Karma passed his belly button. He began to shift dangerously close to his pants. Nagisa squirmed a bit feeling awkward about what he wanted to say.

"Karma stop." He mumbled.

Karma shot up faster than lighting. His hands were held up as if Nagisa's skin had burned him.

For a second he thought he did.

They stared at each other in shock for almost a minute before Karma finally snapped out of it.

He let his hands fall and reached out to cup Nagisa's cheek.

"Are you okay." He asked.

Heat hit Nagisa's cheeks in a matter of seconds.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. "Um... We should stop my mom might walk in on us."

"R-right. Here." Karma said handing Nagisa his shirt. As Nagisa redressed himself, Karma occupied himself with the task of finding his own shirt. He hadn't realized until now that he'd thrown it off the bed.

Once they were both decent they sat across from each other in awkward silence.

"Nagisa..." Karma said breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah?" Nagisa asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

 _You just did._ Nagisa thought, but the look on Karma's face was too serious for him to brush off the tension with comedy.

"Yes."

"Do you want to have sex...with me?"

Nagisa face lit up with an embarrassed blush.

"W-what do you-"

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me." Karma clarified. "I just want to know if sex is something that you want."

Nagisa averted his eyes to the bed sheet beneath him.

"Um...I..."

"Don't over think it." Karma said. "You always over think these things."

Karma lifted a hand and cupped his cheek. "Just tell me the truth. I won't get upset no matter what the answer is." He assured him.

Nagisa stared in to Karma's eyes getting lost in the golden orbs. He quickly shook himself out of the trance, he still had to answer his question.

"Well that's kinda hard to answer because... right now if you asked me to I'd say no, but I don't know if that answer will be the same a week from now or a month from now or a year from now." Nagisa lifted his own hand to cover the one that held his face so gently. "I don't know when I'll be ready."

Karma smiled at him. "That's all I wanted to know." He said as he pulled the smaller boy into an embrace. Nagisa leaned his head against Karma's chest as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Karma?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Karma said as he untangled his hand from the knots in Nagisa's hair.

"D-do you...um...want to?" Nagisa stuttered as he tried to ask.

"Of course I do." Karma chuckled like it was nothing when to Nagisa this was definitely not nothing.

"But... I'd never do anything you didn't want me to." He said then kissed his forehead.

"I love you."Karma whispered in his ear. Nagisa blushed, he still wasn't used to Karma being so open with his feelings.

He smiled feeling a little bit of weight lifted off his shoulders. "I love you too."

* * *

 **~Hello~**


	3. Chapter 3

Asano sat in front of his laptop. As the principal/chairman's son he had access to many things, such as student files. One particular file was opened on his laptop. An E-Class student.

Nagisa Shiota

Sex: Male

Date of birth: July 20

Height: 5'3''

Weight: 106 lbs

Class: 3-E

Asano stared at the screen and chucked to himself.

"It isn't the gender that will matter, rather the fact that he's in E-Class." He muttered to himself.

"However if I can convince my father that it's just a ploy to take down that demon. He may just approve." Asano laughed at how simplistic the plan was. He was killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

Karma and Nagisa walked down the mountain together hand in hand. As they approached the train station Karma brought Nagisa's hand to his lips. He gently place a kiss on his hand.

"See you later." He mumbled against his hand.

"Bye." Nagisa whispered softly before he let go and ran off to catch his train.

Nagisa turned to wait for his own train when he hit a brick wall. For some reason this wall seemed very familiar. It was cold and eerie. Nagisa was sure he'd hit this wall before. When Nagisa looked up to see the brick wall's face he was met with vibrant purple eyes.

"Asano..." He mumbled. The taller boy smiled at him. A smile that was different than the one Nagisa was used to. Something was wrong. He knew something was different, he just couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't exactly a sense of danger, but his presence just seemed very disconcerting.

This threw off Nagisa. Usually he can tell straight away if a person had good or bad intentions. However this seemed like both, but neither at the same time.

"Um... What are you doing at the train station? Doesn't your dad usual send a car to pick you up." He said.

"I came to find you. I want to ask you a few things. Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Red flags shot up in the back of Nagisa's mind. _The last time he wanted to ask me something was when he chopped off my hair._ Nagisa backed away slowly.

"Uh I don't know if that's such a good idea." He said carefully.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything. I'd never hurt you."

Nagisa remembered an incident just a few days ago when he had pulled his hair in order to anger Karma. Bullshit, he wouldn't hurt him. The thought was laughable.

"I should catch my train..." Nagisa began to back away from Asano, but he grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Don't be silly. I'll take you home."

Nagisa struggled against his grip, but he was no match for his strength. On top of his smarts Asano was very athletic as well. Not as strong as Karma, but without a doubt stronger than Nagisa.

Asano pulled him into a black car. The interior was sleek and spotless. With leather seats and a driver who wore a suit. Nagisa felt out of place in his basic school uniform.

"Take us to 200 Wordhere Street." Asano told the driver.

"How do you know my address?" He asked.

"I know many things about you Nagisa, but there are somethings I'd like to know."

Nagisa shrunk down in his seat.

"Like what?" He asked.

Asano slid closer to him. Invading his personal bubble.

 _Shouldn't he be wearing a seat belt!?_ Nagisa thought.

He lean against the door in case he had to jump out for any reason. He prepared himself to tuck and roll.

"You and Akabane..." he began. "You're dating right?" He asked with a smile.

Nagisa nearly jumped out of his seat, and out of the car, at the question.

"What gave you that idea?" He tried to sound calm but the slight shake in his voice was unmistakable.

"Just a hunch. I'm never wrong, though."

Nagisa looked down at his sneakers. Avoiding eye contact. He tried not to blush. He knew if he looked up he would blush.

"It's none of your business." Nagisa mumbled feeling uncomfortable. He had no right to pry into his love life.

"Aha so I am right!" He said triumphantly.

"I never said that..."

Asano chuckled at the blunette

"Let's change the topic. How have you been feeling? You were hospitalized a few months ago right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I told you Nagisa, I know many things about you."

Nagisa stared at Asano, there was a slight smirk rested on his face and a menacing look in his eyes. This was creepy it was just too creepy. Nagisa knew that as the chairman's son Asano probably had access to a lot of information on the school and its students. Had he read his file? Stalked him after school? What does he know? What does he want to know?

Nagisa clenched the handle of the car door ready to jump out right when the driver spoke.

"We're here." He muttered.

Without taking his eyes off Asano, Nagisa open the car door and pushed himself out. His hand clenched the end of the car door. He was about to slam it in Asano's face, but before he could Asano's hand caught it, holding it open.

"I hope you don't think I have unseemly intentions. I express genuine interest in you Nagisa."

His name sounded wrong on his lips and Nagisa was grateful when he shut the car door. As the car drove down the street Nagisa could tell it was headed to Asano's house, since it was near Karma's neighborhood.

For some reason Nagisa decided it was best not to mention this incident to Karma.

* * *

As Asano sat down for dinner that night he began to speak with his father.

"Ah your plan's not that well thought out, but it's simple enough to fool those idiot." His father laughed. "And on top of that you're asking me for help?"

Asano stared at his father annoyed but in order for his plan to work he needs his father's help.

"Yes father. Do you not think it would be best for the smartest kid in E-Class to sink down to bottom where he belongs?" He asked.

"Ah very persistent." His father mumbled.

"Think of it as a dual collaboration. For once we'll be helping each other." Asano said.

"Hmm I see. Very well then, I shall contact the Shiota residence tomorrow." After he said that he went back to his dinner and the room was silent once again.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Sorry this chapter wasn't that exciting!**

 **Sorry I'm asking you to review!**

 **Sorry n̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Karma and Nagisa made out on his bed they pushed away the notebooks and textbooks that were previously being used in order to strengthen Nagisa in science, his least favorite subject.

Karma began to move down his neck pressing a kiss to cheek, then his jawline, before finally he reached his neck. Nagisa leaned his chin on Karma's shoulder. He buried his hands in his messy red hair as the red head himself buried his face in his neck.

Just as Karma began to tug on Nagisa's shirt he heard the unmistakable sound of his mother's footsteps coming up the quickly pushed Karma off him and grabbed a book to look like he was studying.

When his mother opened the door she didn't bother to knock. Nagisa looked up at her hoping Karma didn't leave a mark on his neck.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you head home Karma?" She asked.

"I don't have a curfew." He responded.

She sighed. "Nagisa there is something I need to discuss with you at dinner. Please get him to leave." She said before closing the door.

Nagisa sighed as he turned to Karma.

Karma sighed and began packing up his stuff.

"I'm sorry." Nagisa said.

"Don't worry about it." Karma kissed his forehead. He swung his bag over his shoulder as he got off the bed.

Nagisa walked him to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Nagisa said as they hugged.

"Yeah see ya." Karma mumbled before leaving on his moped.

* * *

Nagisa sat down at the dinner table. As his mother set up the table he wondered what she wanted to discuss.

"Mom? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Oh yes your principal called today." She said as she sat down and began to eat.

Nagisa froze his fork hanging in the air.

"What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to discuss your grades over dinner, so I invited him and his son over." She said as she began to eat.

"What? When?" He asked anxiously.

"Tomorrow...is something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh no it's nothing..."

"Listen, honey." His mother got up from her seat and circled the table. She stood behind him and placed her hand on his shoulders. "This might seem a little pushy, but I want you to make more friends. You only ever hang out with Karma. You two are always held up in your room." She said.

Nagisa looked down at his food.

"Mom, I have friends Sugino, Kayano, Kanzaki, Okuda...it's just Karma's my boyfriend...I like being with him." He said.

"I know, but you should expand your group outside of 3-E. Just try to get along with him." She walked back over to her seat to finish her meal.

Nagisa stared at his mother while she ate, wondering if she knew more than she was letting on.

* * *

As Nagisa and Karma made their way down the mountain Karma swung his arm around Nagisa's shoulder.

"Can I have dinner at your house tonight?" Karma asked.

"Eh why?" Nagisa asked.

"My parents are on my case again. They want to do some family dinner thing." He said.

"You should just do it and get it over with, at least they're trying." He responded.

"I know they're trying to do the whole family thing, but its kinda late for that isn't it. I need an excuse to skip out of it, please."

"Sorry you can't, we're having guest over."

"Who?" Karma asked.

Nagisa opened his mouth to speak, but closed it almost instantly.

 _Should I tell him?_ He thought. _He's already worried about Asano...and he has been a bit overprotective lately..._ Nagisa pondered as they walked.

 _I can't let whatever Asano's planing affect him. I'll have to handle it myself._

"Um its just some co-workers from my moms work place." He said.

Karma sighed. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow." He said as they approached the train station.

He kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye." Karma said.

"Bye..." Nagisa said as Karma ran to catch his train.

Nagisa sighed, now all he has to do is get through dinner.

* * *

Nagisa stood by the door with his mother as the chairman and his son entered. They removed their shoes before entering.

"Thank you for coming." Nagisa's mother welcomed them.

"Thank you for having us. Especially on such short notice, I hope it wasn't a bother." The chairman said.

"Oh of course not. Please come in dinner is already set up." Nagisa's mother said.

Nagisa sat on the left side of the table and to his disappointment Asano sat to his right. The aura he was giving off today was especially threatening, so Nagisa made sure to keep his guard up.

"So what was it you wanted to speak about?" Nagisa's mother asked.

"Ah yes that's why we're here isn't it." The chairman started. "You see I wanted to start a program where an A-Class student tutors an E-Class to help them get their grades up. However I decided I'd test it first with my own son and a student from 3-E. Your son was randomly selected to participate."

"Oh that sounds nice don't you think so Nagisa?" His mom cooed. The chairman sent him a smile that Nagisa could only describe as professional.

"Um with all due respect sir- I already have a tutor, my friend Karma, I think I'll be fine with just him." Nagisa said.

"We'll fine is fine, but at our school we're looking for students to go above and beyond. I can assure you with Gakushuu as your tutor you'll be the smartest in your class. Far smarter than your friend." The chairman explained.

Nagisa stared down at his hands in his lap. Suddenly a warm hand laid on his right thigh. Nagisa flinched and his eyes shot up at the owner of the hand. Asano sat stoned face eating his dinner.

"Nagisa?"

At the sound of his name he quickly snapped his head in his mothers direction.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Nagisa felt a blush take over his face.

"Y-yeah, it's nothing." He said.

"Well I think it's a great idea..." Nagisa stopped listening to his mother and the chairman's conversation.

Instead he was preoccupied with the realization of how close him and Asano were sitting. They didn't have a very big table since it was just him an his mom so the chairs were rather close.

Nagisa tried to choke down his food as Asano traced patterns on his leg with his finger and occasionally squeezed his thigh. No one seemed to notice his shivers of repulse.

Nagisa stared up at him, but the other boy wouldn't even spare him a glance.

He laid his hand down on Nagisa's leg and stroked it up and down. Nagisa jumped when his hand ventured a little to close to-ahem-certain areas.

"Okay then it's decided!" His mother said happily.

Nagisa's snapped his head forward to his mother. Did she have no idea that he was being molested right now?

"Nagisa from now on every day after school you'll meet with Asano to study."

Nagisa squeaked when Asano squeezed his leg once more.

 _Fuck_

* * *

That night Nagisa laid awake in his bed thinking about how to tell Karma that he couldn't hang out after school anymore.

He contemplated lying to him, but he decided against it. Even if it might do more harm than good, Nagisa had to tell him the truth. He didn't want to lie to Karma and he didn't want to lose his trust.

Nagisa turned over and saw a shadow outside his window. He shot up and went to look out the window. A hooded figure stood on the edge of the widow in the pouring rain. Nagisa was about to scream, but lighting flashed and he saw a glimpse of red hair.

He immediately open it. Karma crawled in, dripping water on Nagisa's bed.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Nagisa asked as he removed his hood. He gently caressed Karma's wet cheek.

He gulped. "Can I stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Wh-" Karma pressed his finger to Nagisa's lip.

"Please don't ask why, just tell me if I can or can't."

Nagisa paused. "Karma, my mom..."

"Does she check on you during the night?" He asked.

"No, but-"

"I'll leave before she wakes up in the morning. Please."

Nagisa sighed not willing to send him out in the rain again.

"Okay, you can stay."

Karma smashed his lips against Nagisa's so passionately that he had to hold his shoulders to keep himself from falling over.

"H-Here take off your wet clothes." Nagisa said as he pulled away. He helped him lift off his hoodie.

"Sorry I don't have any clothes that would fit you." Nagisa said.

"It's fine." Karma said as he began to undo his belt.

Nagisa let out a little gasp and turned his head away blushing.

Hopefully it was too dark for Karma to notice.

"Sorry, does it make you uncomfortable?" Karma asked.

"No, no it's fine. Just take them off. You'll get sick if you sleep like that." He said.

Karma continued to remove his jeans and Nagisa hung them over his closet door with the hoodie so they'd dry. While he was doing this, Karma had made himself cozy underneath Nagisa's blankets. When he went to go cuddle him he shivered.

"You're so cold." Nagisa said as Karma wrapped his arms around him. Nagisa shifted in his arms as he pressed against him. Karma's boxers were wet too, but Nagisa wasn't about to ask him to take those off.

"Did you ride your moped here?"

"Yeah..." Karma said. The short conversation ended as Karma fell into a deep sleep with a death grip on Nagisa's waist.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! I've been busy and procrastinating. It's all Ladybug and Chat Noir's fault.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nagisa! Nagisa! Nagisa wake up."

Nagisa's eyes shot open. Karma's appeared above him.

 _Oh yeah he was here last night._ Nagisa thought.

His eyes turned to his alarm clock. 4:49 am.

"Nagisa." Karma called his attention back to him. "I'm gonna head home." He said.

Nagisa nodded still sleepy.

Karma leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll see you later." He whispered.

Nagisa stared lazily up at Karma, his mouth slightly agape and dry. Before he could wet his lips enough to even utter a simple bye, Karma was already out the window.

Nagisa laid his head to the side. He didn't want to go to school today. After school he'd have to walk over to his new tutors house. However it was in Karma's neighborhood...maybe they could take the train together.

Nagisa sighed when he realized he still had to tell Karma that Asano would be his new tutor. No doubt the red head would be furious.

Nagisa looked at the clock again. 4:52. Well at least for now he could still sleep.

* * *

When Korosensei flew to India for lunch, the class began moving into their groups to eat. Before Karma could get up to join Nagisa, the smaller boy was already walking to the back of the room where his desk was.

"Can we eat outside, I have to tell you something." Nagisa said.

There was a chorus of ooos. That went around the classmates who were in earshot.

Karma rolled his eyes and picked up his bento to bring with him outside. They sat on the steps of the class.

"We can't hang out after school anymore." Nagisa said.

Karma almost choked on his food.

"Why?" He asked.

Nagisa sighed. "My mom's making me get a tutor." He said.

"I tutor you! Is she serious? This isn't to help you she's just trying to keep me from you." Karma said in an angry voice.

"I'm not finished." Nagisa said.

"What else is there?" Karma asked.

"My new tutor is Asano."

"Are you fucking kidding me! That bastard!" He yelled, his hands turned into fists.

"Karma...it's not really his fault... The chairman-"

"They planed this. They're both probably in cahoots with your mom." Karma said.

"Karma I know you don't like this, I don't like it either, but you sound paranoid." Nagisa placed his hand on Karma's cheek. "I don't think that's the situation, but I'll keep my phone on me. If something happens I'll call you, okay?"

Karma placed his hand over Nagisa's. It's not that he didn't think Nagisa could handle himself, but he didn't trust Asano. As much as he hated to admit it, the guy was smart. He was clever, and Nagisa could be somewhat oblivious when it came to other people's feelings for him.

Nagisa had said before that Asano was just using him to get to Karma, however Karma couldn't accept that Asano was doing just that. Besides who wouldn't fall for this beautiful blunette. Karma felt foolish thinking he was the only one who had noticed Nagisa's beauty.

"Karma..."

"How long will you be there?" He asked.

"Um I don't know. Two hours maybe?" He said unsure.

"I'll drive you home then."

Nagisa looked down at his lap. He felt like he was becoming an annoyance to Karma. Not only had he upset him, but now he feels the need to have to drive out of his way to take him home.

"You don't have to..." Nagisa started, but Karma shushed him.

"Just let me..." He mumbled before connecting their lips together.

Karma held Nagisa's head in his hands not willing to let him pull away.

Nagisa sighed into the kiss placing his hands on Karma's chest.

They stayed like that pressed against each other until the sound of laughter made Nagisa pull away and turn his head.

Lunch was over and Korosensei stood menacingly over the two students. His face red with anger as it had taken Korosensei 10 minutes into his lesson to realize Karma and Nagisa were missing.

The rest of the class stood with their heads stuck out the window to catch a glance at the two blushing adolescents.

* * *

After school Karma walked down the mountain with Nagisa's hand firmly grasped in his own.

"What time are you suppose to be at Asano's?" Karma asked him.

"I'm suppose to go right after school." Nagisa answered.

Karma was silent as they continued down the mountain.

Nagisa stared at him.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have told him._ he thought as the red head squeezed his hand tighter.

The rest of their hike down was silent until they reached the very bottom of the mountain. A shiny black car was parked right at the entrance of the mountain. Leaning against it was none other than, Gakushuu Asano.

As the two boys approached him his eyes scanned down to their intertwined hands. A flash of anger shot through him, but as soon as it came it left and he turned his gaze to Nagisa.

"My father instructed me to pick you up to make sure you didn't skip out on me."

"Oh..." Nagisa said dropping Karma's hand.

As Nagisa began to walk towards the car Karma grabbed his arm and pulled him into his arms. He kissed him with such passion, that Nagisa had to grab onto him to stay up right.

Nagisa closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss, where as Karma's were wide open staring at Asano with a glare that said (he's mine.)

Asano's face stayed emotionless.

When Karma pulled away he pressed his lips to Nagisa's ear.

"Don't cheat on me." He whispered playfully before blowing in the shorter boys ear.

Nagisa shivered and pushed the red head away from him.

"Don't make jokes like that!" He said blushing.

Karma laughed softly as Nagisa turned away from him to get in Asano's car.

Asano sent him a smirk, but Karma just smirked back. When the car was out of sight Karma's smirk fell into a frown.

Nagisa would be fine he told himself. Nagisa would be fine.

* * *

Nagisa did not feel fine. Once again he was stuck in this stuffy rich kid car. Only this time he didn't have the chance to escape. If he tried to, no doubt he would get in trouble with his mom and the chairman.

Nagisa laid his head against the window. His body pressed against the car door. Even if he couldn't escape that wouldn't stop him from getting as far away from Asano as possible.

Luckily for him this time Asano kept his distance on his own side of the car.

As they neared the house Nagisa began to feel nervous. He didn't know if Asano had any siblings or if his mom was around. He didn't know what to expect from the perfect A-Class students house.

When the car stopped the driver opened the door for Nagisa. He followed Asano to the front steps where he unlocked the door.

"Come on in Nagisa."

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Sorry for the slow update.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nagisa walked timidly into the large house. It's interior was plain and simple, yet sophisticated. He took off his shoes before entering.

"Is anyone here?" Nagisa asked.

"No, my father is still at the main campus." Asano answered.

"So it's only you and your dad here?" Nagisa asked. He followed Asano closely as he began to climb the centered staircase.

"I don't see my mother much, so it's usually just my father and I." He said.

"I see..." Nagisa said deciding not to press anymore.

* * *

"So then I..." Nagisa trailed off for the millionth time during this session.

He couldn't help it. Asano's house was magnificent. While Karma's was just as large, Asano's had a modern open style while Karma's was more traditional and cozy, filled with nicknacks his parents bought all over the world.

Asano's room was pretty plain at first glance; white walls, black desk, blue and white bed. Just as simplistic as the rest of the house. However as Nagisa studied it he found himself more interested in the trophies that were neatly placed in a case so big Nagisa practically had to strain his neck to see the top shelf.

Any academic trophy you could imagine was in their from top of the class, to math team finals, to more athletic things like a soccer trophies.

"Why don't we take a break?" Asano suggested noticing the blunette's constants spacing. He pulled the math problems away from Nagisa to inspect his work.

"Hmm you do pretty well on the word problems, but you still lack in math as a whole."

Nagisa dropped his head down and sighed.

Asano smiled to himself, but was quick to hide it.

"Nagisa." He said, his voice just above a whisper.

He lifted his head at the sound of his name.

Suddenly Asano's face was right in front of him and getting closer. Nagisa froze at his action. If he'd know what Asano was going to do next he would have sprinted to the other side of the room.

Asano jerked his head forward and placed a kiss on Nagisa's lips. It wasn't a long or passionate kiss. It was chaste and it went by so fast that it took Nagisa a few seconds before he realized what was happening.

When he did he flinched back and fell out of his chair.

"W-what was that for." He stuttered blushing.

Asano's face remained passive and blank. It held no emotion and Nagisa had no idea what that was suppose to mean.

Asano turned back to his work.

"I circled the ones you got wrong. Redo them." He commanded, handing the paper to him.

Nagisa slowly got up off the floor to sit back down.

(What is he doing? He's acting like he just pat me on the back or something)

Nagisa picked up his pencil to redo the first problem. Asano stopped him halfway through it.

"You're forgetting a step." He said pointing his finger to the problem.

Nagisa tried to concentrate on the steps Korosensei taught last class, but he couldn't figure out what he was forgetting. He furiously erased his work to start over. Asano, seeing his distress, gently took the pencil from him.

"Here." He moved the paper in front of him so he could write.

"I'll show you a simpler way to get the answer."

When he was finished he turned the paper to Nagisa.

"Get it?" He asked.

Nagisa nodded and began the next problem using the method Asano taught him.

To be honest Nagisa thought Asano was a pretty good tutor. Though his teachings were often fast paced he was able to explain the problem or question in a way that Nagisa could understand. That's something Karma often struggle with if they were working on English or literature. Asano excelled in all subjects and was able to teach them easily. I guess that's why he was the top of the class.

That did not excuse that fact that for the rest of their lesson Nagisa had to put up with him breathing down his neck while he was working or the awkward times where he'd rub his shoulder affectionately when he got the answer right.

Nagisa stared at his clock and saw that time had flew by while they were working. They were able to get to every subject except for English. However it was one of Nagisa's best subjects, so he was confident he could do it himself.

He starting packing up his notebooks and folders to get ready to leave. As he stood up to leave Asano followed him.

Nagisa brushed it off as him wanting to see him off, but when Nagisa pulled the bedroom door open a crack Asano's hand slammed it other hand came up to trap Nagisa between him and the door.

"Nagisa..." Asano breathed his name and Nagisa shuttered in repulsion.

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

Asano's hands came down and rested on Nagisa's shoulders. He rubbed small circles on them and his fingers began to trail down his arms raising goosebumps. His breath was warm on Nagisa's cold neck and he shivered.

Nagisa tensed as his hands began to roam elsewhere. They slid under his arms and pressed against the sides of his chest. They slowly slid down Nagisa's sides becoming familiar with his small feminine figure.

Asano's hands just barely touched his waist before he spun the blunette around. Nagisa stared at him with wide fearful eyes. His hands squeezed Nagisa's waist forcing the shorter boy closer. Digging his nails into Nagisa side, Asano pressed Nagisa's body against him so there was practically no distance between the two of them. Asano face came deadly close to his. He was just inches away before an obnoxious ring tone filled the quiet room with sound.

Nagisa immediately recognized the ring tone as Karma's and was grateful for it. His phone had caused Asano to jump- his hands letting go of Nagisa just long enough for him to make his escape.

Nagisa ran down the staircase to the front door where he quickly pulled on his shoes. He didn't bother to look back to see if Asano had been chasing him. He simple ran to get out of this house. Outside Karma was parked in front of the house on his moped.

Nagisa decide to walk to him. Not only did he want to look natural, but he also wanted time to calm himself down. He couldn't imagine what his face must look like and he didn't want to worry Karma.

As he drew near the moped Karma held out the helmet Nagisa always wore. He eagerly put it on, glad to have something cover his face.

As he got on the bike he clenched Karma's shirt in his hands. As he laid against Karma's back he felt the rumble of the engine.

He hoped Karma didn't notice him shaking. He hoped Karma couldn't tell how fast his heart was beating against his chest. He hope that the reason Karma stayed quiet the whole way to his house was because he was concentrating on driving.

Nagisa squeezed Karma's shirt in his little fist. He didn't want Asano to touch him like that. This was the second time he'd touched him like that. Like he was a toy. He just wanted Karma to take him into his arms and wash away the lingering feeling of Asano's hands on him.

When the moped stop Nagisa released his grip on Karma's shirt. He took off the helmet as he got off the bike.

"Thanks for driving me home..." He whispered not even sure if Karma heard him.

"Bye..." He mumbled as he started towards his house. Before he could take another step an ice cold hand grabbed his own.

"What happened?" Karma asked.

"Eh? Nothing." Nagisa answered.

Karma took his helmet off and stepped off his moped. He had a feeling they'd be talking for a while.

"You're acting strange. What did he do?" He asked grabbing Nagisa's hand again.

"Nothing really..." Nagisa said turning his head away from Karma.

"Did he say something to you?"

Nagisa shook his head.

"Did he hurt you?" Karma's voice got angrier.

He shook his head.

"Did he touch you?"

Nagisa paused trying to figure out what he meant by "touch" you.

"Where?" Karma asked him taking his silence as a yes. "Show me." He demanded.

Nagisa took Karma's other hand in his own and placed them on his shoulders. Then he repeated the movements Asano had done, slowly tracing Karma's hands down his arms as best he could. He watched Karma's expression as he moved his hands to his sides.

Karma made sure to block his emotions from showing for Nagisa's sake, but the shorter boy could already tell he was holding back his rage. He slowly slid Karma's hands down his sides mimicking the way Asano had. Unlike Asano's hand Karma's felt protective and strong. He stopped at his waist.

"Is that all?" Karma asked. He wanted to make sure he wasn't leaving out anything worse.

Nagisa nodded to answer him, making a split second decision to not tell him about the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Karma's waist.

"I'm fine. I just got scared because we were alone and I didn't know what he was gonna do, but it's not that big a deal."

"It is a big deal." Karma said. He petted Nagisa fluffy hair as he spoke.

"If someone touched you in a way you don't like it is a big deal. At least to me."

Karma squeezed him tighter. "Don't be afraid to tell me these things."

"Okay." Nagisa said pressing his face further into his chest.

"Nagisa?" Karma asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do I ever touch you in a way you don't like?" Karma asked.

Nagisa's eyes widened and he looked up to see if Karma was being serious.

Nagisa shook his head fiercely. "Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"I just-"

"I love it when you touch me!" Nagisa said clenching his shirt in his fist. "As long as it's you it's okay." Nagisa voice broke at the end.

Karma just nodded, hushing him, not wanting to upset him any further. He pressed Nagisa's head into his chest.

"I won't let anyone else touch you."

* * *

 **Hello, I wanted to thank you guys for your reviews, a lot of them make me very happy and it helps me realize that there are actually people who enjoy my story. So thanks again.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. I don't know if I mentioned this in my last story, but my beta reader is incredibly lazy.**

 **One more thing, I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but this fic is slow burning if you haven't already noticed, so just be patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next three study sessions went by without any significant events. Asano didn't try to kiss him or feel him up or anything. However there were a few awkward shoulder and hand touches.

Although the binge studying was taking its tole on Nagisa. Asano was a good teacher. Korosensei had commented on how well he was doing in science which he'd been practically failing before. However Nagisa felt like he was exhausting himself.

Whenever he'd get home from these study sessions he'd immediately fall asleep. Even the days when he'd hang out with Karma afterwords, he'd pass out on his couch in the middle of some movie that he was too tired to pay attention to. He practically fell asleep on the back of his moped once.

Nagisa sighed as he began to gather his things together. As he open the door to leave Asano patted his back gently.

"See you tomorrow, Nagisa." He said rubbing his back gently. Nagisa shivered.

What was it about Asano's touches that felt so... _suggestive_.

Nagisa hurried out the door despite his exhaustion. He slowed down as soon as he saw Karma leaning against his bike. Karma lifted his head to see Nagisa. He was walking sluggishly, as if he'd collapse before he made it that far.

Karma walked up to him. He placed his hand on his shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked.

Nagisa didn't respond instead he stepped forward leaning his head on Karma's chest.

"What's wrong?" Karma asked. "Did you miss me?" He joked, wrapped his arms around the blunette. Nagisa placed his hands on Karma's chest, but they didn't stay there long. Nagisa became dead weight on Karma and he struggled to catch him before he face planted.

Karma raised a hand to the smaller boys forehead. He brushed some hair out of his face.

"Idiot, you're burning up." Karma said.

He gently lifted his boyfriend into his arms. Carefully he placed Nagisa in a position where he wouldn't fall off his moped. Out of the corner of his eye Karma saw Asano watching them from his window.

Karma held Nagisa tight and began to drive.

* * *

Nagisa could barely open his eyes. The bright light of the sun was blinding him and he felt a tremendous weight on his back that refused to let him get up. Still, Nagisa willed himself to at least open his eyes. He stared at the blue wall his bed was pressed against.

 _Oh I must have fallen asleep after the study session._ He thought.

Suddenly a cool hand rubbed up his back. Nagisa turned his head to see Karma sitting on the edge of his bed.

Then he remembered what really happened. His cheeks flushed and he felt a headache coming on.

"How are you feeling?" Karma asked.

"Fine..." Nagisa mumbled.

Karma frowned. He leaned down and placed his forehead against Nagisa's.

"You have a fever." Karma told him.

"Oh..." Nagisa mumbled. "I guess I over did it..."

"You should take better care of yourself." Karma said. He planted a kiss on Nagisa forehead.

"You shouldn't get so close to me, you'll get sick too." He said as he hid his face under the blanket.

Karma chuckled and peeled the blanket back.

"I won't get sick. I have to take care of you."

Abruptly the door swung open and Nagisa's mother walked in.

"Nagisa, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, mom." He said.

"I'm sorry I have a business trip this weekend. I won't be able to take care of you." She said.

Karma turned to Nagisa.

"Don't worry I'll be here." Karma said smiling at him.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat to get the boys attention back at her.

"I called the chairmen to tell him you were sick. So you don't need to worry about your study sessions." She said.

"Okay..." He mumbled.

As Nagisa's mom walked out Karma sighed in relief.

"Now..." He said turning back to Nagisa. "Where were we?"

Karma was about to kiss Nagisa neck when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took one look at it before sending the person to voice mail.

He was about to continue his actions, but it started up again. Karma groaned in annoyance.

"Answer it." Nagisa ordered.

Karma groaned again before getting up to walk to the corner of the room.

"Hey..." He mumbled on the phone.

Nagisa heard a slightly angry voice on the other end.

"Yeah whatever... Fine." Karma hung up the phone then walked back over to Nagisa's bed.

"I gotta go." He said. He kissed Nagisa on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

Karma exited his room with his head downcast and Nagisa wondered what that conversation was about.

Minutes later his mother walked in and stood by his bed.

"Nagisa. I expect you to follow the rules I set while I'm gone." She said.

Nagisa faced reddened.

"I know..." He mumbled.

"Repeat them back to me." She ordered.

"Mom we're not gonna do anything-" Nagisa began, but his mother held up a hand.

"Nagisa I gave you three rules with Karma. Now what are they?" She asked.

Nagisa sighed, but began to list them.

"Rule one: Karma's not allowed in my room when you're not here." Nagisa mother nodded as if encouraging him to keep going.

"Rule two: No sleepovers with Karma."

"And?" Nagisa mother said.

Nagisa hid his face in his pillow.

"Nagisa."

"Mom we're not gonna-"

"Rule three." She started for him.

"No sex." Nagisa mumbled.

"Good. Now there's leftovers in the fridge you can heat up. I just went shopping so you should be fine until I get back on Monday morning."

"Okay." Nagisa mumbled.

"Don't forget the rules."

"I know, mom." He said.

"Okay, I have to go pack." She said leaving the room. She closed the door behind her.

Nagisa smacked his face into his pillow.

He and Karma had broken the first two rules several times.

He didn't even understand why that third one was a rule. It's not like he wanted to have sex with Karma. At least not now...

Nagisa knew it was because they were too young and because she didn't want him to get some STDs or something, but its not like Karma's had sex before either.

Or has he?

Nagisa shook his head at the thought. No way, no way Karma's had sex before.

 _But he did say sex was something he wanted eventually. So does that mean..._ Nagisa groaned, hugging his pillow to him. He didn't want to think about that now. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **I have a couple of things to go over with you guys!**

 **1\. I just want you to know that I am adopting you all as my children.**

 **2\. Someone offered to be my new beta reader. I have a few friends who have already offered to do it. (My other beta reader also begged me not to drop them) So, sorry there's no position available :'( I appreciate the offer though.**

 **3\. Nagisa's hair is currently a centimeter above his shoulders. (I don't know if I've mentioned this before)**

 **4\. Is it bluenette or blunette? Either way it's not a real word, but do you guys have a preference? I've been spelling blunette, is it suppose to be bluenette? Help me!**

 **5\. If I wrote a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction who would read it?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

Nagisa's eyes flew open at the sound of tapping. As he began to get up he realized it was coming from downstairs. He got out of bed taking his warm blanket with him. He was not willing to leave it behind.

As he descended the stairs he noticed the tapping was actually someone knocking on his door.

When he opened the door a cold breeze blew in causing him to sneeze.

"Cute..." The person at the door mumbled.

Nagisa stared at the red head in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"How cold, I merely wanted to check on my sick boyfriend." Karma said in a fake hurt voice. He held up a plastic bag.

"I brought medicine and stuff. Now go upstairs and rest while I make you something to help with your cold."

Nagisa sighed closing the door after Karma had walked in.

"I'm going back to sleep." Nagisa mumbled.

"I'll bring you food later." Karma told him.

He didn't respond, just made his way back to his room to lay in his warm bed.

* * *

Karma walked into his room a little later with a bowl of soup.

"You're breaking rule one." Nagisa told him. Karma roles his eyes. He was aware of the rules, but he didn't care enough to follow them.

"We've already broken them before." He said.

He placed the soup on the bedside table. Karma sat on the bed next to Nagisa. He felt his forehead before placing a cooling pad on it.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He responded. He sneezed and Karma smiled. He handed him a tissue.

 _Nagisa's sneeze is the equivalence of a kitten's._ Karma mused

"You're so cute." He said stroking his face.

Nagisa blushed and stuck his tongue out. Karma went to kiss him, but Nagisa pushed him away.

"Stop, you'll get sick." He said.

"I'm wiling to risk that." Karma replied.

Before he could reach Nagisa's lips his phone's annoying ring tone went off. Karma sighed in frustration. He checked his phone before ignoring it then moving closer to Nagisa. However before he could continue his phone went off again.

"Fuck." Karma said in a low frustrated voice.

He ignored his phone again and turned to Nagisa.

"When's your mom coming back?" He asked.

"Monday morning. " Nagisa answered.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Karma asked.

"That's breaking rule two." Nagisa told him.

"Forget your mom's stupid rules."

Nagisa sat up thinking hard about what was going on. Karma still refused to even look at his phone. Nagisa stared at him, remembering the situation about a week ago when Karma had climbed in through his window and spent the night. He never asked him why he came that night and Karma had left the next morning, never bothering to explain himself.

"Karma, you've been spending a lot of time at my house lately... We never go to your house anymore. Is something wrong?" He asked.

Karma ran through his hair.

"I just don't want to be around my parents, that's all." He said.

"I know, but I still don't understand why... Karma, they aren't...hurting you or anything, are they?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing like that I promise." Karma said grabbing Nagisa's hand."Maybe I'm making too big of a deal out of it, but... I just don't like how they want to suddenly be parents. If they wanted to, they should have thought of that fifteen years ago, not a month ago."

Nagisa rubbed his thumb against Karma's hand to comfort him.

"Okay... You can stay over, but you can't sleepover tomorrow and don't even ask. If my mom came home and saw us in the same bed she'd flip out."

Karma smirked and tackled his boyfriend.

"Stop it! I'll get you sick!"

* * *

Karma squeezed Nagisa tighter. His eyes peeked open. The room was pitch black. The only source of light came from the dim glow of Nagisa's alarm clock. Karma squinted trying to focus on the bright red numbers.

4:53 am.

Karma let out a breath. He pushed the thick blue blanket off him. It was then that he realized how sweaty he was.

Nagisa must have turned up the heat before they went to sleep.

Karma ran a hand through his hair, he didn't want to push the blanket off them completely. He was afraid he might wake up Nagisa. So instead he peeled his sweaty t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Then he laid back down to cuddle with the small sleeping boy.

* * *

Nagisa kept his eyes closed in contentment. He didn't want to see the bright sun. He didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed, or the strong arms that held him down, or bare chest that pressed against his back. He didn't know when Karma had taken his shirt off during the night, but he didn't mind one bit.

The sound of his door opening forced his eyes open and his mother's scream forced his body up, along with Karma's, who griped Nagisa's shoulder to hold him closer.

Nagisa's mother was red with anger.

"Mom... Why are you home early?" He asked.

His mother glared at them.

"My meeting was canceled so I decided to come back. And I am sure glad I did."

"Mom, this isn't... We didn't-"

His mother put her hand up. She wasn't having it.

"Karma, go home." She ordered.

Karma stayed behind Nagisa gripping his shoulder, not willing to leave his boyfriends side.

"You should go." Nagisa whispered to him.

"I-" Karma started.

"It's okay just go." Nagisa said.

Karma sighed in frustration. He got up from the bed and grabbed his shirt on the way out. As he passed Nagisa's mother he quietly excused himself. Leaving the two alone.

Nagisa bowed his head in shame.

"Three rules. That's all I gave you three rules." She said her voice filled with disappointment.

"Mom we didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't care what you two did or didn't do. The fact is you still broke at least two of my rules. I have to punish you."

Nagisa nodded knowing he'd brought this on himself. He had broken his mothers rules and he had to bare with whatever punishment she chose.

"You're grounded."

Nagisa's eyes widened in shock.

 _That's it?_ He asked, but didn't voice his question.

"Two weeks, of course I can't do anything about you and Karma in school, but during those two weeks he is not allowed here and you are not allowed to go to his house. No dates. No sleepovers. No nothing."

"Yes mother." Nagisa said with remorse.

"Oh and one more thing." She turned her back to him as she walked out of his room. "Karma is not allowed to be in your room anymore." She softly shut the door behind her, leaving Nagisa all alone.

He laid back on his bed. It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day!** **Here's your present!**

 **Most people voted for bluenette so that's what I'm going with. Sorry if I accidentally write blunette, I'm just used to it.**

 **~What people are wondering~**

 **Someone noticed that Nagisa seems to be very soft and fragile in this story, and yes he is. This is because of his past experiences, the change in his home life as well as Karma's currently overprotective attitude has cause him to act a bit more timid. This will go somewhere though. I promise. Maybe I just like making Nagisa suffer.**

 **Some people were wonder what's going on with Asano and why he acts the way he does. I just want you to know that I have a plan for him.** **You'll see later.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad everyone accepted me as their new mother!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, where's Karma?" Sugino asked.

"He always skips gym." Okuda said.

Sugino scratched the back of his neck with his anti-sensei knife.

"Yeah, but he's usually here when Nagisa is." Sugino said.

"Yeah, you're right... Come to think of it. Where is Nagisa?" Kayano pondered. The class looked around the field, now noticing the absence of the bluenette and the red head.

* * *

Karma squeezed Nagisa's shoulders, pushing him against the wall. His lips attacked his neck. Nagisa's hands made their way into Karma's hair as they sank to the floor of the small shed.

Nagisa looked around at all the things inside. Sports equipment, extra knifes for training, and boxes filled with who knows what. Currently, Karma and Nagisa were hidden between two stacks of boxes. They hadn't been able to be alone together since Nagisa's mom grounded him.

And that is why they were currently squished in a small shed, skipping gym.

"We should go back, what if they find us?" Nagisa said in a nervous voice.

"Don't worry, I hide in here all the time. Plus..." Karma trailed off as he ran his hands through Nagisa's hair.

"I need some alone time with you."

Karma leaned forward to connect their lips.

"I've only been grounded for a week Karma." He spoke softly against the other boy's lips.

Karma and Nagisa had barely seen each other that week. The only chance they got to see each other was at school and Karma's moped had been having problems so he couldn't even drive Nagisa home for his tutoring sessions.

"Exactly. So I need to get some love in to last me the next week." Karma said.

He pulled Nagisa close to kiss his neck, but as soon as he got close a devious smile appeared on his lips and he blew a raspberry against Nagisa's neck.

"No-haha-stop it!" Nagisa squealed. Karma ignored his pleas. He squeezed the small boy tighter and continued to attack his neck. "It tickles! Karma! They'll hear us!" Nagisa said giggling.

Karma chuckled and pulled away. Nagisa took a few deep breaths trying to regain his composure. Karma placed his forehead against Nagisa's.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Karma said which only caused Nagisa to become more flustered.

Their little rendezvous was cut short when a loud crash came from above, interrupting them.

The two boys looked up to see Koro-sensei's smiling face peek through a hole in the ceiling of the shied.

"I. Found. You." He said menacingly.

* * *

As soon as the bell rung Karma ran out of the classroom dragging Nagisa with him.

Ever since Nagisa had been grounded, Asano had been climbing the mountain to picked him up right in front of the building. Thus limiting Karma and Nagisa's time together. However, this time Karma was determined to get Nagisa out of the stupid tutoring session.

He dragged his boyfriend out the back door of the school and into the woods.

"Karma, it'll take us forever to go the back way."

"Don't worry I can cut the time in half." Karma said speeding up.

"Karma!" Nagisa whined. He was about to complain further, but he was cut off when Karma stopped abruptly.

Nagisa looked up to see what had made the taller boy stop dead in his tracks. A tall man in a suit stood stiffly, right in the boys' path.

"Nagisa Shiota?" The man asked.

Nagisa gave a small nod.

The man pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Sir, I found them."

Within minutes Asano was in front of the young couple, smirking triumphantly.

"Don't think you can skip out so easily. You should be careful, next time I may inform your mother." Asano declared.

Nagisa sighed releasing Karma's hand.

"Sorry." Nagisa mumbled.

Karma let out an annoyed sound. He glared at Asano before storming off, leaving him to take Nagisa.

* * *

Nagisa did his homework in tense silence. Unlike other tutoring sessions, where Asano was all over him, this time Asano merely watched the bluenette with cold purple eyes.

He hadn't said a word to him since they got to his house. Which was beginning to be a big problem for Nagisa considering it was his math homework he was working on.

"Um... Is this one right?" Nagisa asked breaking the silence.

Asano leaned over his shoulder, but he wasn't looking at his paper, he was looking straight at Nagisa.

"Why do you stay with Akabane?" He asked.

Nagisa flinched at his harsh tone. A blush found its way on his face.

"That's none of your business." He mumbled, feeling defensive.

"I just don't understand..." Asano said. He stood to stand behind Nagisa. "How could someone so small and shy..." He trailed off as he picked up a piece of Nagisa's hair, he twirled it with his finger. "Be compatible with that psychopath." He finished.

Nagisa rubbed a hand over his hair, offended.

"Please don't touch my hair." Nagisa said.

Asano smirked. "I am sorry for cutting it, you know. Also for pulling it." Asano grabbed the back of Nagisa's head, pulling their faces close together. "I just can't help myself. That look of terror in your eyes is too cute." He said smoothly.

Nagisa jumped up from his seat to put some distance between them. Asano's behavior was down right creepy, but he hadn't tried anything today. Nagisa straightened his back trying to appear confident. He would end this. He was going to end whatever this was right now.

"I... Karma and I are happy together so please don't get involved." The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about taking them back, but it wasn't as if they weren't true.

"What's with that look?" Asano asked.

Nagisa was very aware of the glare he was giving him.

Eventually he teared his eyes away from Asano in order to pack up his things. As he tried stormed out the door Asano slammed it shut, trapping him. His hand stayed in place keeping the door shut as well as keeping Nagisa from moving. Nagisa felt the familiar sense of fear creep up his spine and he shivered.

"Your lesson isn't over yet." Asano said calmly. "Running off to hubby so soon? Tsk how weak."

Nagisa paled staring blankly at the ground. Anger and embarrassment stirred in his stomach and he swallowed pushing the feelings away.

 _Do something!_ A voice screamed inside of him, but his body didn't move. He was frozen in place. At the mercy of the boy trapping him from behind.

 _Why can't I move! Why can't I speak!_

"You'll come around to me." Asano assured him. "You'll see. Very soon, it'll be Akabane you're running from."

As Asano lifted his hand off the door Nagisa swung it open, leaving the honor student behind.

Nagisa ran out the door as fast as he could with only one destination in mind. He didn't think about what just happened with Asano. He didn't think about what his mom would do if she found out he left the session early. He only focused on his current task, putting one foot in front of the other in order to get to his destination.

Once he was in front of the large house he rang the doorbell several times waiting for him to answer it.

He heard footsteps and for a split second he considered the fact that his parents might be home, but it was too late.

The door opened.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you for the reviews! I get so happy whenever I see a new one and it makes me feel so appreciated.**

 **Sorry this chapter took a while; writers block is a bitch.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Keep reviewing my children!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nagisa felt a weight lift off his shoulders as his boyfriend opened the door. When he laid his eyes on Nagisa, Karma's expression showed more confusion than surprise.

At that moment Nagisa didn't care that his boyfriend was shirtless, he didn't care that he was covered in dirt, he didn't care that he was covered in sweat. Nagisa threw himself into the red heads arms.

He buried his face in his chest and took a deep breath. He smelled like sweat and gasoline, but the familiar sent of mint, though dulled by the other smells, was enough to calm him down. He felt Karma's chest rumble, he was speaking, he realized he hadn't been paying attention. He pulled his face away slightly, staring at Karma's chest, so he could speak.

"What?" Nagisa panted, still tired from the run over here.

"Your session isn't over for another hour. What happened?" Karma asked.

Nagisa looked up at Karma. "Why are you all dirty?" He asked. Karma sighed, pulling Nagisa into his house. He shut the door.

"I was working on my bike and some other stuff..." Karma answered. "What happened?"

Nagisa looked down.

"You stink." He said softly.

Karma let out a frustrated sigh. "I was about to shower..."

"You can go ahead. I'll wait." Nagisa said immediately.

Karma paused. He put his hands on Nagisa's shoulders, bending over slightly to be at eye level with him. He stared at Nagisa intensely, trying to decipher the problem. Nagisa wasn't sure what Karma could have read in his eyes. The red head sighed, grabbing his hand.

"Come on." He said softly. Karma brought Nagisa upstairs, sitting him down on his bed. "Wait here. I'll be quick."

Karma kissed his cheek before leaving to go shower.

Nagisa sat still on his bed staring at himself in the mirror on Karma's dresser. He traced his hands over Karma's bed spread, trying to occupy himself.

What was he suppose to tell Karma? Why was he even here? Why did he run away from Asano? Since when had Asano become so... _frightening_ to him?

Nagisa had noticed it several times, the threatening aura surrounding Asano, masked over by soft words of encouragement.

 _"I hope you don't think I have unseemly intentions. I express genuine interest in you, Nagisa."_ Nagisa remembered the exact words Asano spoke to him almost a month ago, but he could only bring himself to believe half those words.

Yes, Asano definitely expressed some kind of interest in him, but his intention seemed rather sketchy.

Nagisa laid back on Karma's bed staring at the ceiling.

What was he suppose to do?

"Nagisa!"the blunette jumped at the sound of his name.

"Will you get some socks for me. They're in the top drawer." Karma called from the shower.

"Okay" Nagisa called.

He walked over to his dresser. There were three draws on the top row. Nagisa didn't know which he was talking about so he just picked the first one on the right. However as soon as Nagisa's eyes landed on the contents in the drawer he quickly shut it.

It wasn't the fact that it was his underwear drawer that caught him off guard but rather the fact that there, laying on top of Karma's underwear, clear as day was a package of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

 _Why would he have that? We don't have sex? Is he planing to..._

Nagisa blushed at the thought. Karma had said sex was something he wanted. Then Nagisa face went pale. _What if he's already used them? Were they open?_ Nagisa went to open the drawer again.

"Nagisa, did you find them?"

He froze. He yanked the middle drawer open and was grateful when he only saw socks.

"Yeah, I found them." Nagisa called.

"Could you bring them here." Karma requested.

"Y-yeah." Nagisa called in a shaky voice. He picked up a pair of socks with equally shaky hands.

He rushed out of the room to the bathroom next door. He lightly knocked on it and Karma opened the door just enough for his arm to stick through. He handed Karma the socks before quickly retreating back to his room.

He sighed as he sat back down on the bed trying to calm himself from the scary thoughts that penetrated his mind.

 _Why does he have them. Did he used to date someone else. But why would he keep them then if he's dating me? I thought I made it clear I didn't want to-_ Then a more terrifying thought entered his head. _Is he cheating on me?_

 _No! That's impossible. Karma would never..._

Before he could finish his thought Karma walked in with clean clothes on and towel over his head to dry his hair. He sat down next to his boyfriend. Noticing the distressed look on his face, Karma wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What happened?" Karma asked.

"What?" Nagisa said in a surprised tone. His shoulders were tense and he wore a shocked look on his face. Karma wondered what he had said to scare him so much.

"At Asano's, what'd he do?" Karma tried to speak in a calm voice. Obviously something Asano had done shook Nagisa up, he didn't want him to think he would get mad, he just wanted to know the truth.

"Oh um...well...it's... It's not that important." Nagisa finally spit out. In all honesty, Nagisa was practically over the occurrence at Asano's. His mind was now focused on a different problem.

"Nagisa, I told you don't be afraid to tell me these things."

"I'm not it's just...he just... He said some mean things."

"What did he say?" Karma said putting a comforting hand on Nagisa's cheek.

"He just... He said some stuff that made me angry so I left and... I just..." Tears began to build in Nagisa's eyes. "I wanna go home." He cried. "I didn't want to be alone so I came here. Will you take the train with me?" Nagisa brought his hand up to wipe his tears away.

Karma rubbed a comforting hand up Nagisa's back.

"Okay." He whispered, deciding not to push him anymore. He gently kissed the top of his head before escorting him up to leave.

* * *

As they entered the crowded train Karma grabbed Nagisa's shoulders making sure that his back was against his knew why he was doing this and had a sudden flash back of the incident. It had happened about a month after Nagisa was released from the hospital.

* * *

 _Karma and Nagisa stepped on the crowded train. Karma held Nagisa's hand firmly in his own. They ceased their conversation as it was common courtesy to stay quiet on the train. However Nagisa almost screamed when he felt a hand against his butt._

 _He looked up to Karma to see that he hadn't moved and his hand was still firmly in his own. Nagisa panicked. He was getting groped. It was a slightly common thing in Japan for people to get groped on these types of crowded trains, however the target was usually young girls._

 _ **This guy probably thinks I'm a girl.** Nagisa thought. He was so scared he couldn't move to see who the person behind him was. Karma had noticed how tight he was holding his hand and turned to his boyfriend. Nagisa's face was pale and he was staring intensely at the ground._

 _Karma eventually noticed what was happening and grabbed the man's hand forcefully. They ended up making a big scene while Nagisa tried to stop Karma from killing the man._

* * *

Nagisa leaned back against Karma.

 _He's so protective..._ Nagisa perceived.

He let out a dejected sigh, a million thoughts and worries racing through his head.

* * *

 **Wow it feels like forever since I updated.**

 **Sorry for the wait I've been having trouble writing. I have a lot of plans for upcoming chapters, but some chapters come easier than others. I've been planning this chapter for a while and I'm so glad it's finally done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **P.S. - Anyone else distressed because the manga ended? *cries***


	11. Chapter 11

Nagisa's grounding was over in a few days. While he should be elated by this, he couldn't help the feeling of dread in his stomach.

He'd been avoiding Karma.

Well, maybe avoiding is a strong word.

There wasn't much he could do about it at school. He interacted with him normally, but as soon as school was over he'd sped over to Asano's, rejecting Karma's offers to walk with him or skip class.

No, he couldn't be alone with him. He didn't think he could handle it after seeing the items Karma hid in his dresser. It scared him _immensely_.

And that is why Nagisa ended up on his laptop at 3 am typing in the question, "What can go wrong during anal sex?"

Of course most of the links led to people's personal stories, most about how it can tear the inside of your asshole causing bleeding(mild to severe) and that the tear could expose you to bacteria and diseases.

This information had Nagisa hiding under the cover swearing he'd never be able to do it.

However there were a few tips that people said would make it more pleasurable.

1\. Use lots of lubricant. (To prevent tears)

2\. Use a condom. (To prevent disease)

3\. If it hurts tell your partner to stop.

Apparently that last one was stressed by all the sources because it's common for anal sex to be done incorrectly. This leading to the myth that it'll hurt. The bluenette assumed Karma had some knowledge on this as he had lube and condoms in his possession. Whether it be from experience or from his own research.

He felt his stomach twist. Every time he tried to push it down the thoughts kept coming back up.

Why did he have those? Had he used them? Is he a virgin? And the the worst one of all. Is he cheating on him?

 _No._ Nagisa answered the question for himself. Karma wasn't that type of person.

Honestly, Nagisa wanted to let the whole thing go. He want to brush it off as if it meant nothing, but the questions kept popping up in his brain, demanding answers.

He sighed. Avoiding Karma would not fix this problem. The only way to get answers to these questions was to ask Karma directly. However, Nagisa didn't think he could bring himself to ask these questions. He was never good at these kinds of topics.

So he bit his tongue and sucked it up. Pushing away the worries. Hoping by the time his grounding was over he'd be able to look Karma in the eye without feeling his heart shatter inside of him.

* * *

"Hey..." Karma said carefully.

Nagisa looked up from his lunch.

"You're grounding is over today, right?"

"Y-yeah." Nagisa said nervously.

Karma stared at him for a while. Nagisa's cheeks grew redder the longer he stared at him. He had taken notice of Nagisa's odd behavior. Though he couldn't figure out why, the bluenette had been acting very nervous lately.

Karma wanted to ask him what was wrong, but it seemed like every time he tried to get a conversation started Nagisa ended up running off somewhere.

They hadn't had any privacy in a week and Karma was hoping that the end of Nagisa grounding would give him a chance to sneak him away, but Nagisa still had a look on his face as if he wanted to run away from him.

"Listen, I know this is last minute, but... My parents wanted to have dinner with you tonight."

Nagisa eyes went wide and Karma was grateful his expression changed.

"Really?" He asked bewildered.

"Yeah... I'll tell them no, if you don't want to-"

"I'd love to!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Really?" Karma asked, trying not to show how happy he was in his voice. Up until now Nagisa had been rejecting any and all of Karma's offers. He was glad he'd get to spend time with his boyfriend, even if it meant his parents had to be there.

"Okay, come right after your session today." Karma said.

Nagisa smiled softly to himself, but something seemed very sad about his smile.

* * *

Karma's father had eyes that mirrored his son's. The only difference was the sternness in the older mans eyes.

Their eyes seemed to be the only thing Karma had in common with him. His father was a rather large man. Not fat, but muscular and tall much like Terasaka, with dark ebony hair.

Karma's mother seemed to be the one that Karma got most of his traits from. The women was skinny and lengthy with artificial blonde hair. Karma had her nose, her soft smile, when he was actually smiling, not smirking, and rather than his fathers large strong hands, Karma's resembled his mothers long nimble fingers.

However, her eyes were dark. Unlike Karma's fiery amber eyes. Nagisa couldn't tell the color of them from across the table.

Nagisa halted his observations to glance at Karma. Karma's eyes stayed on his father's, unyielding. They're was some unspoken tension between the two that Nagisa had noticed the minute he walked in.

If Karma's mother noticed it too she didn't say anything. She simply continued to coo about how cute Nagisa was. She was in the middle of complementing him on how soft his skin looked when Karma's father turned his gaze away from his son to Nagisa.

"So Nagisa..." He cut off his wife.

The bluenette turned his head toward the man.

"Um... Yes?"

Karma's gaze darkened, daring his father to say exactly what he knew he would.

"Well I was just wondering... Do you give it or take it?" He asked.

Nagisa blinked at him.

"I'm sorry?" He asked confused. _Give what?_ He thought.

"You know, are you a pitcher or a catcher?" He asked.

Karma bit the inside of his cheek, glaring at his father.

"What?" Nagisa asked. _Is he talking about baseball?_

"Dad..." Karma said in a low tone.

"What? I'm just asking a simple question." His father stated.

Nagisa looked between the two of them confused.

"Now, Nagisa are you a seme or an uke?"

"What?"

"Dad!" Karma yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"I just want to know who tops and who bottoms!"

Nagisa face went beet red. He mentally slapped himself for not understanding sooner.

"He tops! That's right, he fucks my tight ass all the time!" Karma shouted at his father.

"Karma!" His mother scolded.

"We've done it in my room, you're room, on the couch, even on this table." Karma said casually, as he glared at his father.

"Karma!" His mother hissed.

"He started it." Karma mumbled.

Nagisa, not beginning able to handle the embarrassment anymore, mutter an excuse and left the table. Karma quickly followed him, not bothering to excuse himself. He grabbed Nagisa by the arm and brought him up to his room. Once inside Karma shut the door. Nagisa walked to the other side of the room. His back to Karma.

"Listen, my dad's an idiot about stuff like this. Don't be embarrassed or offended by any of the stuff he says."

Nagisa crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why does he think we're having sex?" Nagisa asked. The condoms in Karma's drawer kept finding their way back into Nagisa's mind. If Karma had been having sex before his parents must know, judging by the casual tone his father used. Nagisa had hoped this dinner would help him forget and move pass this, but it only furthered his worries.

"I don't know. They're-"

"The way your dad talked about it so casually... Like he expected it..." Nagisa mumbled.

"What?" Karma asked stepping closer to hear him better.

"How many people have you been with before?" Nagisa asked. The topic was already out there. He might as well get answers out of him.

"What? Why are you asking that?" Karma questioned.

"You're dad talked about it like it was nothing!" Nagisa hands clenched into fists, his back still to Karma.

"Nagisa, that doesn't mean I've -"

"Don't lie! I saw the condoms in you're drawer!" Nagisa snapped. He spun around to face Karma eyes furious and filled with tears.

Karma paused shocked. Then an offended look found its way on his face.

"You went through my stuff." He said in angry tone.

"No! Last week when you were in the shower, you asked me to get you socks, so I looked in your drawer and they were sitting on top of your underwear!" Nagisa yelled back.

Karma was silent for a minute.

Nagisa was usually good at reading his expression, but tears blurred his vision at the moment.

"Is that why you've been acting weird for the past week?" Karma asked quietly.

Nagisa sniffled and wiped his wet cheeks with the sleeve of his sweater. "Why do you have them?" He asked.

He heard the red head gulp.'

"They were...a precaution."

"What?" Nagisa breathed.

"Just in case we ever..."

"And what made you think I'd ever want to-"

"I didn't know!" Karma cut him off. "I didn't know when or if you'd be ready. So I got them... as a precaution."

Nagisa looked downed at his feet, tears still dripping from his eyes. Karma sighed and went to open the drawer. Nagisa lifted his head to see his boyfriend pick up the contents of the drawer. In a swift motion he threw the items at him.

He fumbled to catch them, dropping the bottle and catching the box. He ran his hand over the sealed box.

"They've never been opened. I've never had sex. Satisfied?"

Nagisa lowered his hands to his side.

He sniffled. "Sorry." He whispered.

Karma walked toward him, closing the distance between them. Not just the physical distance, but the emotional distance that had been building between them all week.

"I'm sorry. You've been worrying about this all week haven't you. I didn't even know it was my fault." He ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair, "But it shouldn't matter how many people I've been with, or how many people you've been with, I love you and only you."

Nagisa laid his head against Karma's chest sighing in relief, he nodded, letting the stress of the past week fade as Karma patted his hair down.

* * *

"So...when?" Karma asked.

Nagisa leaned his head on Karma's shoulder, playing with the bedspread beneath his hand.

"My birthday's coming up. We could do it then."

"Are we seriously gonna plan this?"

Nagisa nodded. "I don't know why, but it makes me feel happy about it."

Karma rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Nagisa smiled and wrapped his arms around Karma.

* * *

"Oh they're so cute!" Karma's mother gushed as she peered through the crack in her son's door.

"There is no way that boy could be the top." Karma's father whispered.

"Oh shut up!" His wife hissed.

* * *

Nagisa stepped out of Karma's house, hand in hand with him as Karma had offered to ride the train back with him.

They had barely walked a yard before Karma's mother came running out of the house calling out to them. Nagisa turned to the tall woman admiring how fast she ran despite the high heels she was wearing.

"I almost forgot this." She said, she grabbed Nagisa's hand and placed a small sheet of paper into his palm. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Karma can be a handful, but please take good care of him. If you ever need anything just call."

Nagisa stared at the woman with wide eyes, before a smile found its way onto his face. He nodded and she turned to leave.

Karma stared at his boyfriend curiously.

"What did she say to you?"

Nagisa smiled at his boyfriend shoving the piece of paper into his pocket.

"Nothing."

* * *

 **I've been waiting for this chapter!**

 **Things are going to start happening!**

 **I have so many plans!**

 **Be excited!**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

Karma tapped lightly on the door, adjusting his footing to lean in a more relaxed stance. He unbutton the top button of his red button up. His mother _had_ insisted he wear a tie for this occasion, but lucky for him his parents had chosen this weekend to leave for Hawaii. It was perfectly timed.

Karma knocked on the door once more before shoving his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants. He gripped his phone that was tucked in his right pocket.

He was contemplating texting Nagisa that he was here when, to his relief, the door opened. To his disappointment it was not Nagisa that answered the door, but rather his mother, staring at Karma with a stern gaze.

She didn't utter a greeting, so he made no effort to greet her.

He peeked his head behind her, they were almost the same height, give or take an inch or two. Behind the assertive looking woman, Nagisa was seated down on the floor pulling his shoes on. When he stood he brushed his hands down his pants to smooth them.

Nagisa maneuvered around his mother to get outside to Karma.

He smiled up at the taller boy.

Karma ranked his eyes up and down the bluenette. He too had chosen simple black dress pants. His button up was plain white, it appeared to be a size too big for him, but was skillfully tucked into his pants, making it harder to tell. He wore a deep blue neck tie, and Karma vaguely considered grabbing at it to pull him in for a kiss. Nagisa's shaggy hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, that seemed to be less of a tail and more of a puffball.

Karma smiled, glad Nagisa hair was not in the way of his beautiful face.

"You ready?" He asked, offering his arm for Nagisa to grab onto.

"Mhm." Nagisa hummed, slipping his arms around Karma's.

"Don't forget your curfew Nagisa."

"I'll be back by ten. Promise." Nagisa said turning to his mother briefly before Karma tugged him away.

* * *

After dinner, Nagisa found himself at Karma's house. It was around 8:30, so the two had plenty of time to do exactly what they were planning.

Karma let go of Nagisa's hand as they approached the front door. He reached into his pants pockets for the keys. When he had successfully unlocked the door he took Nagisa hand once again. Nagisa squeeze Karma's hand, feeling his heart clench as they entered, taking off their shoes before they headed for the stairs.

Nagisa breath caught in his throat as he stared at the sight in front of him.

The stairway that had led to the second floor of Karma's house was cover in rose petals that led up to Karma's bedroom. It seemed so cheesy, but Nagisa couldn't help the smile and blush that found their way on his face.

"Karma..." Nagisa breathed, but no other words came after.

Karma smiled tugging on Nagisa hand as he led him up the stairway.

Nagisa stared down trying to examine each flower petal he passed.

Nagisa briefly wondered where Karma's parents were. However as soon as he thought of the question, he seemed to have the answer. It wasn't uncharacteristic of Karma's parents to leave suddenly on a trip, even though they seemed to be clinging to Karma these days. Even if that wasn't the case, Nagisa could see how much planning Karma had done for this night so it wasn't unlikely that Karma found a way to get his parents out of the house.

Halfway up the stairs Karma stop, he brought a finger up and tilted Nagisa's face up towards him snapping the smaller boy from his trance.

"Don't space out on me." He said in a smooth voice. Karma leaned his forehead against Nagisa's. "Don't think about anything else, but me tonight."

Nagisa blinked at him, then he smiled softly. He stepped up an extra stair so that his eyes were at the same level as Karma's. Then he leaned in and placed his lips against Karma's for a chaste kiss.

Karma grin, amused at how short and innocent the kiss was. In a hasty motion he scoped up Nagisa, carrying him bridal style.

The bluenette giggled, wrapping his arms around Karma, as the red head ascended the stairs once again.

Nagisa felt nervousness and trepidation start to set in. He planted small kisses up and down Karma's neck to distract himself from the emotions that swirled in his stomach and bubbled against his chest.

 _Only think of Karma._ He reminded himself, lifting his gaze to his boyfriend. There was no reason to be scared because Karma was here.

Karma's stared at him with a suggestive look. Nagisa let out something in between a sigh and a laugh, pushing down the other feelings in favor of the love he felt, at this very moment, for the boy holding him.

When they entered the room Karma placed Nagisa in a sitting position on his bed.

He giggled when he realized that there were rose petals covering Karma's bed too.

Karma sat next to Nagisa. He reached behind Nagisa head and slowly pulled out the small ponytail, letting his hair fall down around his face. Karma placed both his hands on the sides of Nagisa's face. He gently brushed his thumbs against Nagisa's cheeks.

"So...how should we start?"

Nagisa felt his cheeks heat up at the question.

He stared up at Karma who leaned over him intimidatingly. His amber eyes making his face feel even hotter. The red head was holding himself back, Nagisa could tell, he was giving off a vibe that seemed to shout "I want to jump your bones!" However he was waiting for Nagisa's consent.

Nagisa bit his lip.

"Let's just... start off slow." He muttered.

Karma nodded, then placed his forehead against Nagisa's. He stared into his clear blue eyes, waiting. It was easy to read those blue eyes, most of the time.

Karma saw the flash of realization in them when Nagisa figured out that he was waiting for him to take the lead. Nagisa tilted his head slightly to get at a better angle before placing his lips against Karma's. Karma let his hands slide down Nagisa's waist to hold it firmly. The bluenette's hands settled on his chest and slid up to wrap around Karma's neck.

They stayed like that for a moment because there really was no need to rush, but Nagisa felt Karma grow impatient. It seemed as if he was refusing to make a move until Nagisa did.

Trying to build up enough courage, Nagisa pushed himself up on his knees. He placed one knee on either side of him. Karma grabbed Nagisa tie gently pulling it off of him. Nagisa pushed a hand against Karma's chest urging him to lay down. When his back finally landed against the bed Nagisa pulled away to look at him. Slowly Nagisa dragged a finger against Karma's collar bone. He felt Karma swallow nervously against him, and he let his fingers move to Karma's shirt. He slowly unbuttoned it, taking his time to admire Karma's chiseled chest. He only made it halfway down his shirt before the red head flipped him over.

He attacked his collar bone with his lips and began working on getting the bluenette's belt undone.

Nagisa felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as he watched Karma's skillful fingers unbuckle his belt. However when Karma pulled down Nagisa boxers along with his pants, it was as if someone had throw a brick on top of the butterflies. Nagisa gulped, a shiver rolled down his spine.

Karma's eyes drifted back up to Nagisa and the bluenette took a breath to steady his beating heart.

Karma crawl up Nagisa's body, one arm on side of his face.

Nagisa ignored the nasty feeling in his stomach, he pushed Karma back so he could sit up. As he sat up the feeling crawled up from his stomach to his chest and he took a deep breath to force it back down.

With shaky hands Nagisa began to unbutton the rest of Karma's shirt.

His boyfriend watched him with a frown, but Nagisa refused to look at him, and when he finished Karma grabbed his wrist. He held it up in between them and Nagisa realized how bad he was shaking.

Karma kissed his hand gently, trying to sooth him, and the feeling in Nagisa chest exploded. Tears, he didn't know had been building up, ran down his face. He didn't know what to do except turn away from Karma in embarrassment.

He laid his head down on Karma's pillow, letting tears fall onto it.

Karma didn't say anything, only gently petted his hair, and Nagisa got the feeling he was expecting this.

Nagisa sniffled. "Sorry." He said quietly.

Karma paused, but didn't stop his actions.

"Nagi-"

"I need to be alone." He mumbled.

Karma felt something snap inside him at those words.

He forced himself to pull his hand away. Not knowing what he could say or do to make things better, he simply obeyed Nagisa's wishes. He silently got up and exited the room.

Karma dragged his feet to the staircase and collapsed to a sitting position. He picked up one of the rose petals in his hand and twisted it in his fingers before angrily throwing it away from him.

He heard a small purr and he glanced down the stairs to see Jinx had made herself quite comfortable in a pill of rose petals. A grin made it's way on his face. Some people would probably misinterpret his grin as mischievous, but in reality it was good-natured.

Karma sprinted down the stairs. Jinx tried to run when Karma came toward her, but she was an old cat and age slowed her down.

"Come here kitty, you're gonna help me." He said, picking her up. He held Jinx in his arms trying to shush her when she meowed really loudly.

Karma sat on the floor by his bedroom door. Gently, he pushed Jinx inside and she sprinted away into the room.

Karma watched through the door as Jinx attempted to jump up on the bed. It took her a minute but eventually she got up. Nagisa flinched in surprised. Jinx slowly made her way towards him and Nagisa held his hand out for her. She rubbed her head against it affectionately.

Karma sighed, he turned away, and waited.

It may have been an hour before Nagisa finally stepped out of the room. Still only in his button up shirt, he held Jinx in his arms. He knelt down next to Karma and the cat squirmed out of his arms, disappearing down the hall.

The two stared at each other for a minute.

Finally, Karma made a move. He slowly opened his arms waiting to see if Nagisa would move into them. He did, almost instantly.

Nagisa buried his head in Karma's neck. They were silent for a minute before Nagisa moved his lips close to Karma's ear to whisper-

"I want to wait."

Karma chuckled slightly and Nagisa watched him carefully waiting for a reaction.

Karma cupped Nagisa face and pulled him close to kiss him.

"Happy birthday, Nagisa."

* * *

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Nagisa is now 17, if you were wondering. Karma is 16. I aged them up slightly in this fanfic because of the rating and I didn't start the first one with a specific timeline in mind. I know they're too old to be in E-Class, but this is my fanfiction and I can do whatever I want.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes**


	13. Chapter 13

Nagisa's hand was sweaty in Karma's. _He's probably nervous about the test._ He thought.

The whole class was walking to the main campus to take their midterm. Things had more or less returned to normal between the two, despite Nagisa's embarrassment over the whole ordeal, Karma had reassured him that they were okay and there was no reason to dwell on their slight miss calculation of when they were ready.

Nagisa did dwell on it though. He hid it from Karma, but whenever he remembered the incident he cringed at how stupid he felt.

As soon as they entered the building, other E-class students seemed to have gathered around the couple in a protective circle. Normally Karma and Nagisa would drop each others hands when entering the building. It was a habit, a precaution, a silent promise to protect each other. However, with the class together, Nagisa felt a sense of security and squeezed Karma's hand tighter.

When they entered the classroom they were forced to part, in order to settle in their respected seats.

After the teacher administering the test took attendance he set his eyes on Nagisa.

"Nagisa Shiota, after you finish your test you are to report to the student council's office. "

Nagisa jolted in his seat.

"W-why?" Nagisa stuttered out confused.

"Don't talk back just do as you're told!" The teacher snapped. He set a timer for the test. "Begin."

* * *

Karma tapped his fingers against his finished test. He continuously turned his head back watching Nagisa furiously write on his testing paper.

To his, and everyone else in the room's, surprise he finished his test early. When he got up to hand the teacher his test, the teacher snatched it from the bluenette before waving him off.

Karma's eyes followed him as his boyfriend walked out the door. There was no doubt in his mind that Asano was planning something. Why else would they send him to the student council room. Asano was the student council president!

Karma nervously chewed the nail on his thumb.

He waited ten minutes before getting up and handing the teacher his test.

"I have to use the bathroom." He told the teacher.

The man glared up at him.

"You can't leave until everyone has finished the test." He said sternly.

"Alright, I'll just do my business in that corner right there." He said.

Karma moved to the corner by the teacher's desk and began to unzip his pants. There were muffled laughs and snickers from other E-class students taking their test.

"Alright, alright!" The man snapped. "Go and be quick. If you're not back before the timer runs out I'll consider your test null and void."

"I'll remember that while I'm shaking the piss out of me."

There were giggles behind him as Karma exited the room, until the teacher shouted at the students to return to their tests.

Karma slipped down the hallway, swiftly passing the bathroom to run towards the student council room.

* * *

The light in the student council room was off, when Nagisa entered he turned them on. The room was empty and Nagisa had half a mind to leave. No time had Nagisa been called somewhere without Asano being involved.

Just as Nagisa was about to turn and leave the door handle twisted, Asano entered. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Nagisa, but the surprise quickly turned to satisfaction.

"You're earlier than I expected. Did you finish your test?" He asked with a smirk.

Nagisa nodded, grabbing the strap of his bag with both hands, he squeezed it nervously.

"Good. I predicted you'd finish earlier than others, you exceeded my expectations."

Nagisa turned away, shrugging slightly. It was true the test was much easier for him than he thought it would be, he had Asano to thank for that.

"How do you think you did?" He asked, leaning in. Nagisa looked up at him surprised at how close he'd gotten. He stepped back and looked at his feet.

"Better, I think, better than I've done on tests in the past."

Asano gripped his own chin between his thumb and his index finger, he let out a thoughtful noise.

Nagisa stepped back again, trying to put some distance between them, but Asano noticed this and stepped closer to him.

He kept walking forward until Nagisa was pined against a wall.

"Why are you running?" Asano asked.

Nagisa stayed silent, staring down at his feet. Frustrated by this, Asano brought a hand up to his chin, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Do I make you uneasy?"

* * *

Karma stopped in front of the door. The small, glass window on it gave him just enough of a view to see Asano back Nagisa into a corner.

As Karma ran towards the door, he caught something red from the corner of his eye.

To the right of the door was a small red lever, underneath it in small white letters, it said Fire Alarm. Karma turned back to the door. Just above Asano's he saw a small metal object on the ceiling.

While the idea to run in there and beat the shit out of Asano was tempting, an evil smile found its way on his face. He reached out and pulled the alarm.

* * *

Nagisa glared up. He opened his mouth to answer Asano's question, but before he could, something clicked above them and suddenly they were being drenched with water. Asano jumped back in surprised and Nagisa took that as his opportunity to slip away.

He raced for the door and heard Asano trail behind him. As he exited the room he felt a hand grip his wrist. The hand pulled him down the hall.

Asano slammed the door behind him. The fire alarm blared in his ears, as he watched two figures run down the hall.

He smirked, turning from the two figures to look at the security camera in the corner of the ceiling.

* * *

"Karma! How dare you do this to your beloved teacher!" Korosensi shouted.

Karma shoved his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

Nagisa, as well as the rest of the class, watched from their seats as Korosensi scolded Karma.

"The principal decide the most suitable punishment for pulling the fire alarm was to deem your test invalid. This ruins the entire plan I had for the rest of the year." The monster's red face turned back to yellow as he turned to sob in the corner.

Karma rolled his eyes, with a look that said he didn't regret his actions at all.

"Aren't you ashamed!" He shouted.

"Lighten up, Korosensei?" Shouted Sugino. "Imagine what they would have done if he beat Asano up instead. A little water never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, can you really blame him? He was just trying to save his boyfriend?" Nakamura said in a teasing tone, that made Nagisa flush in frustration.

In his opinion, Nagisa agreed with Korosensei. Karma sacrificed his good grade to get Nagisa out of a bad situation. To be completely honest, he was a little pissed at him for not caring about his own work as much as he should.

"Speaking of Nagisa, there is a bright side to the midterms. Nagisa, you were rank number 10 in the overall scores. Nice work." Korosensi praised him.

Nagisa felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn't think he'd be ranked that high. Sugino patted him on the back and Nagisa rubbed the back of neck, laughing awkwardly.

* * *

"Are you mad?"

Nagisa looked up at Karma. They hadn't spoken their entire walk down the mountain and Nagisa held the strap of his book bag with both hands to avoid holding Karma's.

"Gee, what gave it away?"

Karma chuckled, despite Nagisa's harsh tone. He brought a hand up to cup Nagisa's cheek.

"You love me." Karma teased.

Nagisa puffed out his cheeks in frustration. Karma chuckled again, before leaning down to kiss him. The bluenette sighed into the kiss before angling his head up to better accommodate for their height difference. When Karma pulled away a smirk on his face, Nagisa glared at him, his blue eyes seemed to glow with anger.

"Don't ever do something like that again." He said sternly.

A shiver ran up Karma's spine and with it came trepidation and a bit of lust.

He smirked as Nagisa began walking again, he quickly fell into step with him.

"Of course not. Just what do you take me for? A criminal?"

* * *

As Karma and Nagisa walked home without a care in the world, Asano was receiving a lecture.

"You're not winning? You realize that don't you?"

Asano stared at the back of his fathers chair, anger over coming him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've only managed to do half your job. Which has only worked out in my favor." His father turned in his chair to face his son.

"You may have kicked Karma Akabane's grade point average down some, but you have not successfully apprehended Nagisa Shiota." Asano glared at his father as he continued to talk.

"This little stunt only managed to push him father away from you. You spent all your effort on taking down Akabane that you've half-assed your other duties." His father stood up and began to leave the room. Asano clenched his hands into fist. His father laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't take into consideration the little mouse you've scared away."

When his father was out the door, Asano took a minute to collect himself.

True, he had focused too much of his plan on luring Karma out in order to get his test breached, however his father was wrong about one thing. In no way was Nagisa a little mouse. He may seem it on the outside, but on the inside that little mouse hid a snake. It wasn't until now that Asano realized how truly difficult it would be to steal Nagisa away.

* * *

 **I had to update now because THE FIGHT! I cried.**

 **If you needed a little fluff here you go, but prepare for angst.**

 **Please review!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nagisa waited patiently on a bench by the train station. Karma's moped was still undergoing repairs so they were taking the train to the festival tonight.

"Nagisa!"

He looked up at the sound of his name. Sugino was running toward him with Kanzaki, Kayano, and Okuda trailing behind.

"Hey, guys." Nagisa said standing up to greet his friends.

"Hey, where's Karma?" Sugino asked.

"Yeah it's weird seeing you two apart, is he coming?" Kanzaki asked sweetly.

"Yeah, he's on his way."

"Why aren't you guys taking his moped?" Okuda asked.

"It was having problems, I think he's taking it to get fixed, but he said he might just get rid of it." Nagisa answered.

"What! Ahhh, I was gonna ask him if I could take it for a spin." Sugino said lowering his head.

There was a chuckle behind him and Nagisa turned to see Karma standing there.

"If I get it back I'll be sure to let you ride it."

"Really?" Sugino asked with sparkling eyes.

"Sure, I'll be sure to film you crashing it."

Sugino glared at Karma, offended, but Karma just laughed.

"Guys, the trains here." Kayano called.

The group turn and made their way onto the crowed train. Karma pulled Nagisa's back against his chest and held onto one the railing above him.

"You didn't bring a sweatshirt?" Karma asked him.

"It's warm out." He said.

"Yeah, but its gonna get cold when it gets dark."

"I'll be fine." Nagisa dismissed.

"If you say so."

* * *

The festival was crowded, and their large group split up upon arriving so it would be easier to maneuver through the crowd. Karma and Nagisa went to different stands, eating food, and playing games. Karma calculated the odds of winning and blackmailed the owners of the stands into giving him free prizes.

As the night progressed Karma seemed to get clingier and clingier.

Now Nagisa would have no problem with it they were alone, but they were in a very crowed area and Nagisa wasn't that big a fan of PDA. Karma seemed to notice this and began tugging Nagisa away to a place they could be alone. He lead him behind a small brick building that had bathrooms in it for the guest at the festival.

Karma lightly pressed Nagisa against the wall, carefully trying not to hurt him, but forceful enough to keep him in place. Karma leaned down to kiss the shorter boy, and Nagisa stood on his tip toes so Karma wasn't completely hunched over. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma's neck.

Karma's found their way around Nagisa waist and up his shirt. His hands ran up Nagisa's side and gripped the sides of his chest. He ran his hands over his ribs and down his waist. Karma moved his lips down to Nagisa's neck.

As Karma's hands ventured higher Nagisa felt his shirt rises exposing his bare stomach to the chill night air. He shivered.

"Told you, you should have brought a sweatshirt." Karma said, lips pressed against his neck.

Nagisa pouted and pushed his hands against Karma's chest. It was a light touch, but it was enough to get Karma to step back. He then pulled off his large black sweatshirt and offered it to him.

"I told you I'm fine." He said rubbing his hands up his arms.

"Just take it," Karma pushed the sweatshirt into his arms. "Or I'll be forced to warm you up myself."

While the thought was tempting Nagisa was already embarrassed enough that the two of them had made out in a public place, he didn't know if he could handle anymore tonight.

Nagisa slipped the hoodie over his head. It came down a little more below his waist, but he did seem to care. He was used to his clothes being a bit baggy.

Near the end of the festival the group met up again to watch the fireworks together before getting on a train and leaving. The train was crowded and there group found a spot in the corner where they could all stand together.

Karma held one hand above him to hang on to the railing and the other rested on Nagisa's waist to keep him steady. Since he was too short to reach the handle.

"You warm enough?" Karma asked.

Nagisa nodded snuggling against his chest.

"Good then give me my sweatshirt back." He said tugging on it.

Nagisa shook his head tiredly against his chest.

"Nagisa,"

"I'll give it back tomorrow..." He trailed off. "I wanna sleep in it." He muttered.

Karma sighed running his hand through the smaller boys hair. He couldn't deny him when he was being so cute.

The train stopped and slowly but surely their group of friends started to disperse until only the two of them were left.

* * *

In Nagisa's defense he had been very tired from the festival. It was most certainly not because he was busy with his head buried in Karma's chest admire his fresh minty smell that he had missed his stop.

"Is your mom home?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, she's gonna get mad. I'll have to get off at your stop and take the next train back."

"My mom could drive you home." Karma offered.

"No, it's okay really."

"Alright, then I'll take the train back with you." He said.

"No, Karma, you don't have to."

"I'm not leaving you until I know you're home safe."

Nagisa sighed leaning into his boyfriend. "Okay." He finally conceded.

When the doors opened at Karma's stop the red head grabbed Nagisa's hand. He was tired and sluggish, so Karma took the liberty of leading him through the crowd of people getting off and on the train. The train whistled as the people began to clear out. From the corner of his eye Karma caught sight of a familiar silhouette. When he turned his amber eyes met deep purple ones.

Asano stared at the two of them with a look of annoyance. Other students from the student council were there, but he barely noticed them. Karma gripped Nagisa's hand in his.

Suddenly Karma was hit with a million thoughts at once. Nagisa shaking in his arms, Nagisa in tears, Nagisa drenched from the fire sprinklers, Asano with his hand pressed under Nagisa's chin holding his face up...

Rage he'd been suppressing for the last month boiled over. Nagisa's hand fell from his.

Asano smirked smugly as he watched Karma walk over to him hastily.

Nagisa was so tired, he didn't even realize why his boyfriend had dropped his hand until it was too late. He watched, his once tired eyes widened, as Karma brought his fist up and swung it right into Asano's face.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **I have been waiting for this chapter! Okay guys I have two ideas. I can't decide which to do so I need you guys to VOTE!**

 **1\. Nagisa could get involved in the fight.**

 **2\. Nagisa could not get involved in the fight.**

 **In one of these Karma gets VERY angry at Nagisa, in the other Karma doesn't get as angry. I'll leave you to guess which is which. Most likely I will write both and upload the other as a one-shot. Whichever gets the most votes I'll put in the actual story.**

 ** _To Cieling Lavi - It's in the author's note at the beginning of chapter one._**

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nagisa watched his feet frozen as Karma's fist connected with Asano's face.

Asano swung back just barely missing Karma, his leg came up and smacked him in the side. However Karma ignored any of Asano's attacks as if his hands and feet were merely flies bouncing off him. Asano was very athletic, he had received formal martial arts training and he was on the soccer team. However Karma was a skilled fighter even before he entered E-class. The extra combat training only enhanced his abilities.

Nagisa heard shouts around him, but he didn't register what they were saying.

He watched as one of the student council members tried to push Karma off of Asano, only to be pushed back. His eyes grew angry and he went to throw a punch at Karma.

Nagisa's legs moved without him knowing and in less than a second he had wrapped his arms around the guy's fist. He tried to shake Nagisa off, but Nagisa's eyes were burning into his skin. He twisted the student council member's arm in an awkward angle. He yelped and threw the small boy to the ground.

"Did you see what that little prick did to me!"

Nagisa ignored his whined and focused his attention back on Karma. Asano had gotten a few hits in, but he was in worse shape than Karma.

Nagisa picked himself up and ran towards Asano. He wrapped his arms around his middle and tried to pull him down only to be kicked in the side, over and over again until finally Asano knocked him down. Nagisa felt his back scrape against the concrete, he let out a small whine of pain.

Karma's punches became more forceful and within seconds he had Asano on the ground. Blood dripped down from his mouth and Karma continued to hit him again and again.

That's when Nagisa finally noticed the commotion around them. Adults on their phones gathered around along with children watching and a few teenagers recording the fight. Then from the back of the crowd he saw a group of police officers weaving their way through.

Nagisa jumped up and grabbed Karma by the arm.

"Karma we have to go!" Nagisa's voice was strained as he tried stop Karma's punches with little to no avail.

Suddenly Asano used the last of his strength to push Karma off of him. The other student council members dragged him up and pulled him out and into the crowd. Karma began to run after them. Nagisa stood to follow.

"Karma-" Nagisa's shout was interrupted when a large body slammed him down. His face pressed against the stone ground and he felt handcuffs wrap around his wrist.

"Hey, let go of him!" Karma shouted before he too was slammed to the ground.

* * *

Nagisa nervously ran his fingers over the bars of the cell. Next to him Karma slouched on a bench, his chin resting on his hand. He observed the other offenders at the end of the cell. One of which stared hungrily at Nagisa.

Karma glared at him and pulled Nagisa down by the wrist so he was sitting next to him.

Karma rested his chin on his hand, his elbow digging into his thigh. He sulked, staring hard at the floor.

Nagisa stared at him, silently at first.

"Karma..."

The red head closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Karma..." Nagisa reached out to grab hold Karma's arm, but before he could the teen stood up. He walked to where Nagisa had once been standing and leaned against the bars.

"I know we're in a bad situation, but at least talk to me."

Karma's brow furrowed.

"Karma!" Nagisa scolded his boyfriend for ignoring him.

"You're so dense," He said angrily. "You think I'm angry because we're stuck in this god-damn cell." Karma kicked the bars with his foot, attracting the attention of an officer sitting at a desk.

Karma made a face and stuck his tongue out at the officer. The man began to stand, but Nagisa stood in front of Karma stuttering out a quick apology. He turned back to his boyfriend. Karma rested his forearm against the bars behind Nagisa, he leaned against them, towering over the shorted adolescence.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in that fight," Karma scolded. "You never used to do that."

He was right, back when they were at the main campus Nagisa would never think to step on the same stage as Karma. But that was then and this was now.

"Things are different now. We're different. I'm different."

Karma closed his eyes in frustration. He knew he was right. Nagisa had always had a talent for assassination, but it was only able to prosper because of E-class. As for their relationship, it was far more different then it was back then.

Karma stroked the cut on his cheek, from when the officer tackled him.

"You hate fighting." Karma stated.

Nagisa looked down, not correcting his statement or confirming it.

He sighed and brought a hand up to play with a strand of the shorter boy's hair.

"Who are we going to call?"

Nagisa looked up at his question, but didn't say anything.

"We're not calling your mom."

Nagisa nodded knowing more than anything that, that would be the worst thing they could do in this situation. She'd never let him see Karma again.

"Your parents?" Nagisa suggested.

Karma rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's call Koro sensei."

"You know his number?"

"I was hoping you would."

Nagisa sighed. He stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. He fiddled with a piece paper that was sitting in his right pocket. _What is this?_

Then he remembered. This was the piece of paper Karma's mother had given him.

Nagisa looked back up at Karma. "What about your parents?" He asked again.

Karma rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bench.

"Karma, call them."

"No."

"Karma..."

"They don't need to know about this. Will figure something else out." He grumbled.

"Karma, your parent aren't that bad."

"You just don't get it." Karma turned away from him.

Nagisa touched the piece of paper again. On this piece of paper Karma's mother had written her cell phone number.

Karma still wouldn't look at him.

Nagisa turned to the officer and asked to call someone.

* * *

When Nagisa came back he sat next to Karma, but turned his head away from him.

"Who did you call?"

Nagisa didn't answer.

Karma cupped his cheek and turned his head towards him.

"Nagisa, who did you call?"

Nagisa kept a his eyes down, not looking at Karma. He pulled his head away, turning his back to him.

Within minutes Karma's mother was at the police station paying their bail.

"You called my mom!" Karma shouted at him.

Nagisa stayed silent. Which only caused Karma to get angrier. As soon as an officer unlocked their cell he turned to run out of the police station.

"Karma!" His mother shouted.

Karma turned to look back at her. His mother stared at him with a disappointed face. Karma turned back, but didn't run. Instead he calmly walked out.

His mother sighed at his behavior, she turned her attention to Nagisa. When she set her eyes one him, Nagisa bowed.

"Please, don't tell my mother about this. If she found out-"

He was interrupted by a comforting hand on his shoulder. Karma's mother smiled softly at him.

"I won't tell her. Come on, I'll drive you home."

She laid her hand on Nagisa's back and led him to her car.

Karma was already there, sitting in the back seat with his head resting against the window.

Nagisa slid in next to him. Karma continued to stare out the window, ignoring him. Nagisa felt guilty, he really did, but still they were out of options and Karma was too stubborn to realize it.

The ride home was quiet and awkward.

* * *

Karma hadn't spoken to Nagisa for almost a week. Sure they had been on break so they couldn't see each other at school, but he could at least text him.

Nagisa wanted to apologize, in the end he had decided that going behind Karma's back and calling his mom when he had said not to was wrong. In similar situations when Nagisa had been mad at Karma about something, Karma made a habit of giving Nagisa space and time. When he was ready to forgive him, Karma would apologize.

Nagisa wasn't sure if the same would work the other way around, but he decided that when Karma was ready to talk to him again he'd apologize.

He still had sessions with Asano over the break, but besides Asano informing Nagisa that he had twisted his friend's arm, they didn't speak about the fight. Nor did Asano tell him the extent of his own injuries. Though it seemed pretty obvious that Karma had broken his nose.

As Nagisa left Asano's house he scolded himself for not bringing an umbrella it was pouring out. He checked his phone for messages.

Six missed calls.

Ten unread texts.

All from the person.

Nagisa was about to call him when his phone began to ring again.

Nagisa answered. He tried to listen to the persons heavy breath over the rain.

"Nagi... I need you..."

"Karma..."

"Jinx...she..."

* * *

 **I wonder what's wrong with Jinx?**

 **So this was the winner, because most people voted for Nagisa to get involved. I'm posting a side chapter of the scenario where he doesn't get involved. You don't have to read that one, it's not canon at all within this fanfiction and there's no difference in it that will be addressed later because it was just a different idea that I had. The differences will not hold any significance in the plot of this story. However if you would like to know what would have happened I will be uploading it and you can tell me what you thought about it.**

 **Thanks for voting!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter contains a NSFW scene. Just a warning, but hey isn't that what you're all here for?**

* * *

Nagisa ran as fast as his legs could go. He'd already slipped multiple times and the rain was not helping him see where he was going. His sneakers were drenched in water and mud, but he kept running despite the risk of slipping once again.

Once he approached the large house he threw open the gate. He was about to run to the front door when he caught the sight of red in the backyard.

Nagisa ran across the yard to reach the boy sitting on the bench.

As he approached him, his pace slowed. Karma sat in the fetal position. His face in his arms that were leaning on his knees.

Nagisa stopped in front of him. "What are you doing? It's pouring out here."

Karma shook his head, not looking up.

Nagisa dropped down on his knees in front of his boyfriend.

"Karma?" He slowly raised a hand to his shoulder.

Karma grabbed him. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's middle. Karma dropped down from the bench to his knees. He buried his face in Nagisa chest.

"Karma." Nagisa whispered.

Karma's breaths came out like shallow sobs.

Though he couldn't see his face Nagisa knew he wasn't crying. He was sobbing but, not crying. Not even one tear left his eyes.

* * *

Once Nagisa had gotten Karma inside they both changed out of their wet clothes. Nagisa grabbed a T-shirt and some shorts from Karma's drawer. After that he led Karma back downstairs.

It was dark, partly because of the weather and partly because all the lights in the large mansion were off. However there was small fire burning in the living room. Karma and Nagisa laid on the couch in front of it.

Nagisa laid flat on his back, while Karma laid his head on Nagisa chest. The bluenette's long fingers stroked his hair, like he was a child in need of comforting. Which at the moment he kind of was.

"Where is..." Nagisa began to ask.

"In a shoe box outside." Karma answered.

Nagisa lightly scratched Karma's scalp. He wanted to ask what had happened, but there probably wasn't much for Karma to tell him. She was an old cat after all.

"I came down to feed her this morning and she was just laying there. So I tapped her a couple times and she just...wasn't moving."

Nagisa rubbed his hand up his boyfriend's back. He wanted to say something, but what could he say? Nothing he said would make this okay. Saying sorry for your loss seemed so meaningless.

 _Sorry._

Suddenly Nagisa remembered this entire week all at once. He needed to apologize, but how could he in this situation.

Karma shifted, wrapping his arms tighter around Nagisa's waist.

"Karma...I...last week when I.."

Karma's weight disappeared and Nagisa looked down to see that he was resting his weight on his arms. Karma crawled up closer and pressed his lips to Nagisa's. His lips were firm yet soft against his own.

When Karma pulled away he rested his forehead against Nagisa's. The look in his eye told him all he needed to know. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. He had been forgiven.

Nagisa pulled Karma back down to rest his head against his neck and he greedily pressed his body against Nagisa's. He pushed his hands up Nagisa's shirt and pressed gently against his back so that he would be as close to him as possible.

He lazily placed kiss along his jaw, turning his head every once and a while to reach a few neglected spots.

Nagisa continued to gently stroke Karma's red locks with one hand while the other rested on his back.

As Karma nuzzled his nose against Nagisa's neck, he was assaulted with various smells: rain, mud, sweat. However underneath all that he could still smell the unpleasant aroma of text books and lemon scented cleaner.

"You smell like that prick." Whenever Nagisa had a study session he'd always come out engulfed in Asano's stank.

"You don't smell so great yourself either." Nagisa retorted weakly.

"That's the smell of dead cat." Karma said bitterly.

Nagisa shifted, sitting himself up. Karma, however, didn't release him. He allowed Nagisa room to sit up, but kept his arms around him, sliding his grip down to his waist, Karma buried his face in Nagisa's stomach.

Nagisa brushed his hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"You should shower."

Karma pressed his face hard against Nagisa's stomach. "Don't wanna."

"Come on get up." Nagisa said gently.

"I don't want to let go." If possible his grip on Nagisa got tighter.

Nagisa sighed rubbing a hand up and down his back. They're was a long pause before Karma spoke again. He turned his head so his voice would not be muffled by the bluenette's stomach.

"If...if I shower, will you come with me...?" He asked.

Nagisas cheeks flushed and he took a breath to stead his beating heart. "Um..."

Karma's head stayed rested on top of his boyfriends stomach, awaiting his answer.

"Y-you mean like...together?" Nagisa's voice cracked at the word "together" and he swallowed nervously.

"You don't have to...but can you just stay with me..."

Nagisa let out a slow breath, out of relief or preparation, he didn't know.

"O-okay..."

Karma slowly detached himself from Nagisa.

When he was finally standing on his own two feet, he held out a hand for Nagisa. The two made their way to the bathroom upstairs. Once they entered, Nagisa shut the door, but only realized a second later that it was pointless. The house was empty.

The sound of running water made Nagisa look up at Karma. The red head had his back to him. He pulled his shirt over his head and Nagisa admired the way his muscles contrasted. He felt his cheeks burn as Karma pulled his pants and boxers down together, revealing his tone backside.

Nagisa ran his hands up his arms suddenly feeling self conscious, despite the fact that he was the one fully clothed.

Karma turned his head to Nagisa as he stepped into the shower.

"You don't have to, but you're welcome to join me."

Nagisa felt himself start to sweat from the antsy feeling deep in his stomach. He watched Karma disappear behind the curtain. Feeling a little more confident now that Karma couldn't watch him, Nagisa began to strip down his clothes. He followed Karma into the shower.

Karma didn't turn his back as Nagisa stepped in behind him. They stood there silently and Nagisa took the time to watch the water run down Karma's back, he followed one drop as it ran down Karma's hip then down his leg.

"I want to hold you." Karma said softly.

Nagisa's stare shifted up to the back of his head.

"Can I?"

He wasn't asking if he could just hold him he was asking if he could turn around.

Nagisa let the warm water rush over his face, doing little to help his blush.

"Yeah." He mumbled, embarrassed and excited at the same time.

Slowly Karma turned exposing both of them in all their glory to each other.

Karma had seen Nagisa naked before. However that had been an accident. Back when Nagisa was in the hospital, he had walked in when they were giving him a sponge bath. Which had given him a pretty good view of everything. Having a picture of it helped a little too.

However this was the first time Nagisa had seen Karma complete bare before him. It was, in simple terms, intimidating.

Karma was much larger than Nagisa, in more ways than one, but staring at him now Nagisa was fully aware of the difference in there body types. Where Nagisa was bony, Karma was muscular. His stomach was flat, Karma had a six-pack. His legs were short and skinny, Karma had the calves of a god. Nagisa wasn't sure if he wanted to shy away or jump him.

Before he could do either, Karma wrapped him in a tight embrace. Karma's hips were slightly higher than his because of there height difference, but Nagisa still gasped when certain areas brushed against each other. Karma buried his face in Nagisa wet hair.

"You okay?" He mumbled.

Nagisa squeaked at the question, but nodded against his chest.

His hands came up to lay on the red head's chest, he blushed as he tilted his head back to make eye contact with him.

The dejected look his face made Nagisa's heart clench. He pushed Karma's dripping wet bangs out of his face. Ignoring the water streaming down his face, Nagisa stood on his tip toes and gently kissed Karma's lips.

Karma was not as gentle as he pulled Nagisa closer to him pressing their length together, Nagisa let out a small whimper against his mouth. He blushed, feeling himself becoming hard.

When Karma broke away he gently held Nagisa against him. He stared in between them at their shared hard-ons. Nagisa blushed as Karma leaned his forehead against his.

When their eyes met Karma gave him a lopsided smile. Nagisa's heart skipped a beat. _That was the first time he had smiled all night._

Kama leaned down and kissed the spot behind Nagisa's ear.

"You want some help with that?" He asked.

Nagisa chuckled, his cheeks flaming. He forced his voice to stay even. "If you don't mind."

Karma began kissing down Nagisa chest, by the time he reached his abdomen Nagisa's stomach was doing back flips. Karma was now on his knees, face to face with Nagisa's erection.

He rested his hands against Nagisa's waist, gently rubbing circles with his thumbs. He tilted his head up water drenching his face, but he ignored it.

"You okay?"

Nagisa smiled brightly nodding his head.

Karma took that as his cue. Kissing around the area to tease him, Karma waited until he heard Nagisa whine impatiently before he took his entire length in his mouth. Nagisa felt pleasure shoot up his spine. His hands reached out to grip Karma's hair.

Karma wouldn't admit it, but the rough way Nagisa tugged at his hair turned him on extremely. He showed his gratitude by swirling his tongue around his lover's length.

Nagisa began to whimper his name over and over again. Karma knew he was close when he began pulling at his hair even harder, he reached behind him to squeeze his plump behind. Nagisa let out a strangled moan as he came in Karma's mouth.

He swallowed most of it. The little he couldn't he let fall on the floor, getting washed away by the water. When he stood again Nagisa's cheeks were scarlet.

He ducked down to kiss him, but Nagisa made a small sound of displeasure and turned his face away.

"Don't kiss me after you just went down on me." He said mortified.

Karma stared at him for a second before laughter bubbled on his chest. "It's your dick." He laughed and Nagisa glared at him.

He was very aware Karma's hardened member pressing against his stomach. He pressed his fingers against Karma's chest and slowly dragged them down. Karma's laughed died and Nagisa looked up as his finger ventured lower. By now his face was permanently red. He traced small circles below Karma's stomach.

"Can I?" He asked softly.

Karma was silent as he gently took Nagisa's hand in his own.

He allowed Nagisa to grip his hard-on. Slowly he guided him up and down his length.

* * *

"What's the point in that?" Karma asked from his spot on the bed.

Nagisa was currently covering himself with the same T-shirt he had borrowed from Karma before. His clothes were muddy from all the times he had fallen on the way here and Karma had thrown them in the wash. He was kind enough to loan him some clothes for now. Thought Nagisa was sure he would prefer him not wearing any clothes at all. Karma himself was still naked, but he had the decency to cover himself with his blanket.

"I've already seen everything there is." Nagisa could hear the smirk on his face.

He pulled the shirt down as far as he could to cover himself. "Unlike you I'm not comfortable laying around nude."

Nagisa turned to him and climbed onto the bed, so he could sit next to him.

Quickly Karma pulled him over to the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around his waist mirroring the position they were in a few hours ago, he laid his head on Nagisa's chest. Nagisa ran a hand through Karma's hair.

"You know I can't stay."

"I don't want you to leave me."

Nagisa looked down at the red head, his face had morphed from playful back to despondency and he sighed.

There was no way to pull Karma off of him. He stretched his hand over to the bedside table. Picking up his phone, he texted his mom. He told her he was staying with Sugino tonight.

* * *

 **Sorry to all the people who thought Jinx was giving birth...**

 **Also, Sorry about your cat, Mr. Shade. That was bad timing on my part.**

 **Losing a pet is really hard especially when they were a childhood pet. When my dog had to be put down I didn't even expect to cry as much as I did. I knew she was dying because she was old, but I didn't really savor having her around and when she was gone it was hard to accept it. I'd have to do a double take whenever I saw a pillow or something on the couch that looked like her. I cried at school and yelled at my friends when they tried to make me talk about it. I kept having dreams about her and it took a lot of time before I could walk around my house without expecting her to be there.**

 **So yeah Karma's gonna be a little... sad... for a while.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, this chapter was hard. No pun intended.**

 **P.S. - If you read that whole paragraph, please don't apologize about my dog. I'm all good now, promise. *Thumbs up***


	17. Chapter 17

Karma had been distant since Jinx died, not that his boyfriend wasn't completely understanding, but Karma had been clinging to Nagisa for the past few days. He barely talked to anyone besides Nagisa and when he did it was usually a threat.

Nagisa wasn't sure exactly how to handle it. He and Karma hadn't talk about their resent sexual escapade and Nagisa worried that may have had a hand in his dejection. It probably wasn't the right type of comfort to initiate at the time, though it was mutual consent.

Still, Karma had not distanced himself from Nagisa, so obviously he was doing something right, however the physical clinging was still worrisome because Nagisa didn't want Karma to rely on their physical relationship as an escape from his life. They would have to talk, eventually, but for now Nagisa allowed Karma to share a chair with him. He allowed his arms to wrap around his waist, to bury his face in his hair and to slip his arms underneath his shirt despite the fact that the class was having an important meeting about the school festival and he should be listening.

"Karma," Kataoka said in a stern voice. "If you're only here to harass Nagisa, could you at least do it from your own desk."

Nagisa blushed as Karma flipped her the bird.

Kataoka picked up a book to throw at the red head, but Isogai grabbed her arm. He tried to calm her down while at the same time giving Nagisa a sympathetic look. Nagisa stroked Karma's hair as he buried his face into the shorter boy's neck.

"Ahem." Isogai started once Kataoka calmed down. "As we were saying, we need to come up with a theme for our classroom during the festival. Any suggestions?"

Karma drowned out the sound of his excited classmates and began to drift off, curled up against Nagisa.

* * *

"Are you going to see Asano?"

Nagisa paused and stared up at his boyfriend. They were just beginning their tread down the mountain and Asano would be waiting for him at the bottom.

"Mhm." Nagisa hummed softly.

"I'm going with you." He said sternly

"Eh? Why?"

"Why not?" Karma retorted.

"Well frankly, you don't particularly enjoy spending time with Asano." Nagisa answered.

"But I enjoy sending time with you." He smiled.

Nagisa sighed. There was no doubt in his mind that if Karma came to his session with Asano, something was going to go wrong. Besides he doubted Asano would enjoy Karma's company.

"Fine, but if he kicks you out it's not my fault."

When the two finally arrived at the bottom of the mountain Asano stood in front of the car with the door open. He gestured for Nagisa to get in and Karma took it upon himself to slide in first.

However before he could Asano slapped a hand on his chest.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sitting in on your little tutoring session today," He smirked smugly at him."I have to make sure you're teaching Nagi the right way." He pushed his arm off his chest and got in the car, Nagisa following behind him.

Nagisa sat awkwardly between the two boys, his hand in Karma's who was squeezing just a little too tight.

* * *

Karma watched Asano lean over Nagisa's shoulder as he pointed out a mistake. His hand just barely brushed against the smaller boy's, before it rested on his shoulder.

Karma didn't get angry easily. Sure he would fight, but he'd run straight into those with a smile. Even if he was angry, he was usually decent at hiding his emotions. However, Asano's not so subtle touches began to infuriate him.

 _Is Nagisa not noticing this? Is this normal for them? Why is he so calm?_ Karma rested his chin on his hand. He stared hard at Nagisa, who was too focused on his work to return the stare, and ever so slightly he brushed his foot against his under the table.

Nagisa's eyes remained on his paper, but he still brushed his foot against Karma's in return.

* * *

After the session, Karma took his newly fixed bike and drove Nagisa home. Once he was about a block away he parked to let Nagisa off.

"Is your mom home?" He asked.

Nagisa swung his foot off the bike and nodded once he was in Karma's field of vision.

"I'm gonna go hide my bike. Leave your window open for me." Nagisa shifted uncomfortably at his request. Karma took notice, but said nothing, instead he held out his hand for his bike helmet. Nagisa pressed the helmet to his chest wrapping his arms around it.

"Karma..." Nagisa didn't know what to say. This was the fourth night Karma had slept over his house. The first time his mother had been home, but Karma had been so distraught that Nagisa didn't have the heart to turn him away. The second and third time his mother had a business trip so it wasn't unlike them to spend the night together.

However, Nagisa was worried. Karma was no longer asking to stay over. No, it was an expectation now. It was becoming a routine and Nagisa thought it was best to break the habit while he still could.

He loved it when Karma stayed over, he really did, but his recent actions showed he was becoming dependent on Nagisa. In a way Nagisa was happy, this was a completely different side of Karma he was seeing. The red head's usual independent attitude had vanished these past few day and Nagisa felt a sense of pride that he was someone Karma could depend on. Although this didn't quell his worries. This wasn't the Karma he was use to and that itself was scary. This was new territory and Nagisa didn't have it mapped out.

"What?" Karma asked, he gently pulled the helmet out of Nagisa's arms, when the bluenette didn't respond.

Nagisa looked into Karma's eyes. They were still the same piercing amber, but the mischievous glint in them had disappeared and his once shiny eyes seemed dry now.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't send him home to that empty house.

 _If he needs me right now, then I'll be there for him. I love him, so I need to help him through this._

"Just knock on the window and I'll let you in."

Karma nodded, slipping his own helmet back on. He started his moped up again, then drove off.

* * *

 _ **Jinx is so skinny.** Karma mused as she made her way from the living room into the kitchen. _

_He watched her walk around, no destination in mind. She was simply walking. Sometimes she would try to jump on the counter, but when she did it seemed as if she would get skinnier._

 _Still, Karma's eyes never left her as she continued her survey of the house. This was normal. This was routine._

 _She would always do weird stuff like this. Especially when his parents weren't home. She'd wander around and circle the living room. Karma wasn't sure if she was searching for his absent parents or if she thought she was some kind of guard dog or something._

 _Karma almost laughed at the thought._

 _Suddenly, with great fear, Karma noticed she was leaving a trail of blood. It started with her paw prints. Small red spots trailed behind her as she dragged herself along. As she transitioned from the hardwood floor to the kitchen tile the trail became more distinct. She was leaving a path of blood on the floor._ _Wherever she walked blood appeared behind her._

 _She grew skinnier and skinnier. All at once the only thing Karma could see was blood._

 _Jinx had become so skinny that he couldn't even see her anymore._

 _She was lost, drowning in her own pool of blood._

 _She was gone._

 _Gone._

* * *

Karma's eyes opened wide. He was not awoken by a jump or by tears. However his nightmare should have caused both, at least to any sane person.

Karma looked over at the small boy beside him. Nagisa was curled up against the edge of the bed. Fearing he would fall over, while at the same time seeking his comfort, Karma wrapped his arms around him.

He pressed his face into his neck. Nagisa stirred, but didn't wake up.

This was the first time Karma had one of his nightmares while he was with Nagisa. The first night he'd had one, he tried to brush it off and sleep, but every time he dosed off the nightmares would reappear. Finally he had, had enough. At 3:30 am he took his moped and drove to Nagisa's house, begging him to let him stay the night.

When he was with Nagisa he'd forget about the dreams, when he slept by Nagisa he wouldn't have the dreams, well that was until now.

Karma kissed his neck and the bluenette jerked up out of his deep sleep. He seemed panicked for a second until he realized that it was Karma who was in his bed with him.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked, as soon as he'd settled down some.

"Nothing, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Karma tightened his arms around Nagisa.

 _The dreams will stop._ He told himself. _As long as Nagisa is here, they will stop._

* * *

 **Please appreciate me, this chapter took a long time for me to get to.**

 **I'm going to start getting really busy so updates might get slower. However, I do promise that this story will get finished, even if my updates might get a little wonky.** **I have the rest all figured out it's just a matter of when I'll have time to write.**

 **I refuse to be one of those authors that abandons their fanfiction! I know how it feels when a fanfiction you really enjoy never gets finished. SO I WILL FINISH!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	18. Chapter 18

When it became official that the class was doing a maid cafe, Nagisa knew he would, with certainty, be fucked.

He tried to run, but it was no use. The girls had caught him. And now he was in a maid's outfit.

The girls cooed about how cute he was, but all that did was worsen his humiliation. When Karma finally found him he said nothing and, to Nagisa's embarrassment, only offered a light chuckle.

He glared at the taller boy, and Karma took a minute to stare at Nagisa, taking in his red face and uncomfortable body language. He opened his mouth to reason with the girls, but before he could even speak Isogai had dragged him away to assist them, leaving Nagisa to fend for himself.

This resulted in him hiding in the corner of the supply's shed.

His phone chimed in his pocket and he ignored it. _They're probably looking for me._ He pressed his back against the wooden wall behind him and sighed. _What even is my life?_

His clothes were back in the school building. If he wanted them he'd have to go back for them, all while avoiding the girls as well as anyone else he knew around. In the end it was probably better to wait it out. Eventually the festival would end and the girls would forget about him, then he could sneak out. Or, hopefully, Karma would show up with his clothes, but that wasn't likely.

* * *

"Go!" He commanded.

The other student council members reluctantly entered the E-class building.

They were only the distraction though. Asano could care less what they did while they were in there. He himself had a different mission.

Find the food supply.

If his plan succeeded, the E-class wold have no chance of making any money on their cafe. It was like taking candy from a baby. He thought as he made his way towards an empty shed. He tucked the spray bottle filled with a purple liquid into his back pocket. Then he gripped the end of the windowsill, easily pulling himself up and climbing through the just barely big enough window.

When he landed on his hands and feet, he expected to look up to see their food supplies or something (anything!) else. What he did not expect was Nagisa crouched into the corner of the shed.

He stared into his wide blue eyes. Nagisa stared back at him, the blood draining from his face.

"A-Asano... What are you doing here?" He asked cowering further into the corner.

Asano didn't speak, he didn't move he just stared. Stared at the person in front of him. The first thing he pondered was if Nagisa really was a boy. The second thing he pondered was his clarity of his own sexuality.

Nagisa's brain on the other hand was only wondering how he could get out of this situation before anyone else saw him.

Then, Asano stood.

Nagisa flinched back when he began to walk towards him. He stood and was preparing to make a run for it, but Asano was too quick and in the next moment he'd grabbed him. His hold tight.

Nagisa froze as Asano's hands began to run down his back until they reached his backside. He roughly cupped his butt in the palm of his hand. Nagisa waited. He waited for fear to make him freeze, he waited to be over powered, but this wasn't like the other times Asano had touched him.

No this was different. He was not alone in Asano's room scared and confused. He was on his turf. Asano had no right to come here and take over like this. He never did.

Nagisa lifted his gaze to Asano's anger and revenge were the only things on his mind. Asano visibly flinched at the blood lust in the small boys previously innocent blue eyes, the only eyes he could compare them to now were his father's "Get your filthy hands off me."

Asano's hands surprisingly let go of him, but Nagisa decided it was time to teach Asano a lesson. One this class had taught him. Asano needed to understand exactly what Nagisa was capable of.

However before he could teach him such lesson, the door behind Nagisa was forcibly opened by a hard kick.

Nagisa looked behind him to see Karma standing their. As soon as his eyes laid on the two his face contorted with rage.

Asano's eyes didn't meet his, they only stared at Nagisa. He stared and stared until he had to force himself to blink he'd been staring so long.

Then, Asano did something, that Asano never does.

He ran.

Passed Nagisa and passed Karma. He ran. He ran from Nagisa.

Karma began to chase him, but Nagisa grabbed him.

"Don't. I took care of it."

Karma looked at Nagisa, the bluenette smiled with a sense of pride, and it took all of Karma's will power not to slam him against the wall and take him right in that shed. Instead he settled for a heated kiss. **(I said it. The title makes sense now.)**

Nagisa returned the kiss with just as much heat and Karma practically had to rip him off to get a word in.

"I want you so bad right now." He said. It took a moment of silence for him to completely regret the words, but before he could muster up an apology, Nagisa grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down. He stood on his tip toes and gently whispered into Karma's ear.

"Then take me."

Karma froze, he waited for Nagisa to say just kidding, but he never uttered the words.

"Are you serious?"

Nagisa's proud smile was still apparent as he nodded.

Karma looked around making sure no one was around.

Swift, as if he'd been prepare for this exact moment in time, Karma ran with Nagisa all the way back inside the school building in search for his clothes.

The others would just have to make due without them.

* * *

 **You guys, my friend's cat that Jinx was based off of died a few weeks ago. Literally that was like a week or two after my last update. Like is this a coincidence or did I... do something... I feel bad. Sorry Jamie.**

 **Anyway sorry about the long wait, but after this chapter... things... things happen... ~things~**


	19. Chapter 19

Nagisa resisted the urge to kiss Karma the whole way home. Instead he gripped his hand tightly on the train. There was barely anyone on the train so no one would notice if he stood just a little bit too close, or held his hand just a little too tight, or tried just a little too hard to keep himself from screaming.

Karma leaned down to whisper in Nagisa's ear. "My place or yours?"

Nagisa though his question over for a moment. Location mattered. Where would he be the most comfortable? Where would Karma be the most comfortable?

Last time they had attempted this they had done so in Karma's room. However that hadn't really gone as planned. Plus there was no cat there to comfort Nagisa this time. Nagisa bit his lip. "My mom's not home." He said suggestively.

Karma smirked and pulled Nagisa a little closer as they neared his stop.

Nagisa found himself laughing as Karma tugged him off the train.

"What's so funny?" Karma asked.

Nagisa shook his head smiling. "Nothing. I'm just... really happy."

Karma smiled and it took every single ounce of will power Nagisa had not to throw his arms around the guy and take him right there.

* * *

Slowly Karma rubbed his hands up and down Nagisa's back, slightly digging his palms into each little depressions on his skin. Occasionally, his rougher hands would hit a more sensitive spot, causing Nagisa to squirm.

After the two had made it to Nagisa's room, they'd stripped down to nothing but their underwear. If it were up to Nagisa they'd already be at it, however Karma had insisted they slow down and take this one step at a time. Recalling the last time they'd attempted this, Karma wanted to ease into things slowly. Slow enough for Nagisa to tell him if he wanted to stop, before things got too far.

"I like this." Karma said softly, moving his hands up to Nagisa's shoulders. "You're skin is so soft."

Nagisa hummed, but the compliment felt more condescending.

Karma's hand moved up Nagisa's arm entwining their fingers together. Karma's hand, which was so much bigger than Nagisa's, so much rougher. Of course, the difference in their body types had always been obvious, but Nagisa couldn't help but feel more insecure and jealous as the two of them had become intimate.

Karma comment about Nagisa's soft skin, like many comments about him being cute, made Nagisa worry.

Nagisa hated his body. Being confused for a girl, being forced to wear things he did not wish to...he hated it. If he could he'd want a body like Karma's. However, there were times he feared if Karma would like him like that. He feared if Karma would still love him as he did now, if he was muscular, tall, and rough like him.

Did Karma like his body because it was more feminine? Nagisa could never ask. Every scenario he'd ran in his head ended with Karma being offended for him even asking.

Then again if Karma wanted a female, he could get any. He was perfect. Why had he chosen Nagisa? Nagisa tried to remember how they'd even started dating.

"Am I hurting you?"

Nagisa jumped suddenly remembering where he was and what they were doing. Heat rushed to his face as he looked back at man was minute away from making love to him and he had the nerve to doubt Karma's feelings?Attraction?Sexuality?

"N-no you're fine-I mean I'm fine." Nagisa turned his head into his pillow to hide his face.

"Then why do you look like you're in pain?"

Nagisa felt the blood in his cheeks, stinging his face. He wished the pillow was cooler to help sooth his burning face. "I'm not." He replied softly.

Karma was silent and his hands were still. Nagisa took the time to take deep breaths, to stop his heart from bursting.

"Turn around?" Karma's demand sounded more like a question.

Slowly Nagisa turned his body to lay on his back. Karma was straddling him, his knees on either side of his hips. Nagisa let his head fall back against the pillow staring up at his lover.

Karma's face was blank, his eye seemed to be looking at him, but not focusing. He was like that lately, ever since Jinx died.

"Karma..."

He blinked and his eye flickered down to his lover. He raised his eyebrows at Nagisa. Nagisa squirmed under his gaze.

"Please."

Karma inhaled a sharp breath. Letting his hand drift down Nagisa's shoulder, with a feather like touch that was soft yet firm. He touch him in a way Nagisa knew only Karma could. He touched him with a protecting nature, one that was meant make him feel pleasure as well as love.

"Don't take your eyes off me." Karma order, as his hand reached the edge of Nagisa's underwear. "Okay?" He asked, in a gentler tone.

Nagisa sighed with a smile, nodding his head.

Slowly Karma slipped Nagisa's underwear off exposing him completely. Karma began ravishing Nagisa's neck as his hands drifted down his body.

"Ah-you, you have condoms and lube right?" Nagisa asked in a breathless voice.

Karma nodded into his neck. "Yeah," he said as he kissed him, "they're in my bag."

"Do you always keep those on you?"

Karma laughed. "Only on days I'm with you."

"So everyday."

"Pretty much."

Nagisa laughed, and he moved to kiss Karma on the lips. Bringing one foot up, Nagisa slipped his big toe into the waist band of Karma's boxers. Slowly easing them off.

"Slow down, there's no need to rush." Karma said against his mouth.

"I want you."

"I need to prepare you."

Nagisa humphed. _Why did I think it was a good idea to let Karma top? This is just an excuse for him to tease me more than usual._

Karma pushed himself up so he was hovering over Nagisa.

"Wait here a sec." He pushed himself off the bed, walking towards his backpack. Nagisa watched him admiring his backside as he walked. It was pretty obvious by the way he was walking that he was already hard, and Nagisa felt a chill of pleasure run through him.

When Karma returned squeezing the substance into his hands, Nagisa closed his eyes and tensed in anticipation.

"No, no, no." Karma said, reaching his free hand out to touch Nagisa's cheek.

"Remember what I said," Nagisa open his eyes when his partner paused, "don't take your eyes off me."

Nagisa nodded doing just as Karma had asked of him.

The feel of fingers being pushed into him was not a bad feeling, new and different, maybe a little uncomfortable, but not painful.

"Okay?" Karma asked softly. Nagisa forced himself to stay focused on Karma, though it was hard to relax and do so.

"It's weird, but not bad."

"Really? What if I do this?" Karma's fingers curled inside him and the sensation ran straight to his length.

Nagisa tried to silence himself, but is stifled moan came through anyway. Karma slightly increased his pace. Slowly preparing Nagisa enough for him to fit a third finger in him.

Nagisa breath quickened and he reached his hand out to Karma. His lover grabbed it with his free hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked. Nagisa couldn't muster up the strength to speak, so though he knew Karma hated silent answers, he nodded to answer the question.

Karma's eyes burned into his own, search for something: pain, fear, regret. When he found none of this he pushed forward. Slowly letting his other hand slide up and down Nagisa's length, as he continued to stretch his opening as well.

Nagisa not being able to keep is eyes open any longer, squeezed them tight as he threw his head back.

Karma was right there as soon as his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Nagisa's. "Look at me. Please."

Nagisa had never heard Karma beg, opening his eyes, he saw Karma's hungry eyes staring into his, he moaned softly.

"Karma, stop. I need you, now." Nagisa whined.

"You need me?"

"Yes." he moaned.

"You want me?"

"Yes!"

"Say it again."

Nagisa took a deep breath, "Yes, please just take me."

Karma smirked stopping his ministration. He slowly pulled his finger out, Nagisa whined as he did.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Nagisa's eyes were shut when he heard the tear of the condom wrapper, but he opened them as soon as he felt it between is cheeks.

Karma had lifted Nagisa's legs up onto his shoulders, his length pressed against his entrance.

"You're sure right?"

Though Nagisa had found Karma's dotting sweet earlier, it was beginning to become a hindrance of the process.

"Yes, Karma. Please." Nagisa begged.

It started off slow, the more Karma pushed in the more Nagisa wonder if he could take all of him. It seemed never ending. Nagisa began to wonder how far in Karma could go without hitting organs.

Finally Karma came to a halt. His hips flushed against Nagisa.

"Do you need a minute?"

"Mhm." Nagisa hummed. He felt the heat rush to his face again. _Oh dear lord Karma's dick is inside me!_

Karma ran his hands up and down Nagisa's thighs, making him shiver. He had to admit, he was impressed Karma could keep himself in check for so long. Especially as he squirmed in order to get comfortable.

When Nagisa gave him the go ahead, it was as if his whole world had changed.

The feeling of being held and stimulated by Karma was 1000 times what it usually was. Karma's arms wrapped around him, his grip loosened and tighten in sync with his thrust.

They were sloppy, and messy, and awkward, but it was oh so amazing neither of them seemed to care.

Karma was the first to end and, finally coming down from his high, was able to satisfy Nagisa.

"I love you." Nagisa whispered. He tried to keep is eyes open, he tried to keep them on Karma.

"Me too." He whispered. "You can close them."

Nagisa smiled, closing them.

* * *

Nagisa shifted, the feeling of lube seeping between his cheeks was not a comfortable one. Though he tried to get comfortable curling up in Karma's over sized wanted to ask Karma to come take a shower with him to clean up, however, Karma had been glaring at the ceiling since Nagisa had awoken from his nap.

Silently Nagisa watched Karma, his eyes never fell on Nagisa, though he suspected Karma knew he was watching him. Still he never looked his way. His fiery eyes stayed glued to the ceiling.

Finally Nagisa asked him question he'd been avoiding for the past week.

"Are you okay?"

Karma's eyes darted towards him. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing it's just...never mind." Nagisa turned over, his back to Karma.

"What?" Karma asked, he sat up to lean over Nagisa.

"Nothing you just looked...angry." Nagisa said softly, honestly he wished Karma would just let it be, he shouldn't have asked in the first place.

"I'm not." Karma said unconvincingly. Nagisa knew his boyfriend.

"Liar."

"What?" Karma's held a hint of anger.

"I know when you're lying, you've been hiding your emotions all week." Nagisa said. He knew he should stop, Karma was upset, maybe he'd been thinking about Jinx, Nagisa didn't know, but he couldn't stop.

"I'm the liar?I've been hiding stuff?" Nagisa's face scrunched up at Karma's accusing tone. He sat up (though it pain his butt to do so) to face Karma.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You don't tell me anything! I know you're hiding stuff. You never tell me anything."

"I don't do that." Nagisa, hadn't expected the conversation to go like this. He'd expected Karma to close himself off, but he couldn't imagine he would turn it on him. Nagisa would never hide anything from Karma.

"Yes, you do." Karma accused. "I know Asano does stuff to you, says stuff to you, stuff that you haven't told me."

"Why are you bringing up Asano? What does he have to do with any of this?" Nagisa was confused, somewhere along the line, Karma had completely warped their conversation, he didn't even know what his problem was.

"He made this about him and you know I wasn't about to let him take whats mine!"

Nagisa gaped at his harsh tone, and belittling words. "I'm not property! Don't be so possessive!"

"I'm not being possessive I just don't want my boyfriend to get raped."

The word struck Nagisa hard. Rape. It was such a harsh word, Nagisa became offended by it.

"Did you think that would happen... is that why you wanted this... To fuck me before Asano could?" Nagisa knew those words were harsh, but they were out before he could take them back, the thought had manifested words before he could filter them. He wanted to strike Karma as much as he had him. _How could he say those things?_

It had worked though, Karma's face fell to pure shock, he scrunched it up offended.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because all you do now is act like a jealous idiot!"

"Yeah, okay, I don't want my boyfriend being molested! That makes me a jealous idiot?"

"I can take care of myself Karma I don't need you to coddle me!"

"Then how come you kept coming to me in tears after those damn sessions!" Karma was practically screaming now. "I've seen what he does to you! How come you hid all the other things he did!"

"I didn't hide anything." Nagisa said softly, but sternly.

"Because you don't want me to think you're weak!" Karma answered his own question. "But don't forget your own limits Nagisa! You're not as strong as you think! You're 17 and you're 5'3'', you barely weigh a hundred pounds! You're weak!"

"Get out..."

Karma's breath was heavy, he didn't move, didn't react.

"I said get out!" He screamed. Nagisa threw a pillow and Karma, who sprung out of his bed. "Don't you think I already know that!" He cried softly.

"Nagisa..." He threw another pillow at Karma, who dodged. Nagisa stood up, gathering Karma's clothes up one by one he chucked them at his lover.

"Go home! Get out!" Nagisa continued to throw things at him until he was backed up out of the room.

Slamming the door, Nagisa twisted the lock, before slowly seeping down onto the floor.

 _What happened?_ He thought. _One minute we were making love and then the next..._ Nagisa let out a small sob. He was so confused, why had Karma snapped at him, why had he said such harsh things.

Karma on the other side of the door listened to Nagisa's quiet sobs. Despite his anger he took a deep breath, sinking down to the floor, he softly knocked on the door.

"Nagisa, come on." He whispered softly. "Come on, Nagi open the door"

"Don't patronize me." Nagisa cried. "It's degrading."

More sobs.

"Just leave me alone."

It wasn't until 20 minutes later that Nagisa heard Karma rise from his spot, his foot steps became quieter as he walked away. The front door slammed.

And he was gone.

* * *

 **PLEASE, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, READ THIS!**

 **Listen guys, I know I've been taking a very long time and I know I've kept you in suspense. I picked a bad chapter to just disappear after.**

 **Just today I was checking the reviews, as I do every once and a while. There were some very rude comments from someone complaining about waiting and how they hated slow authors. Listen guys, any of you who may not be writers yourselves may not understand so well, but one thing to remember is that fanfiction authors are choosing to share their writing with you. FOR FREE. They are putting their work out there because they love the fandom and they want to share their feelings with other people in the fandom. Fanfiction authors are not obligated to share their work.**

 **I am not trying to make excuses for myself. I made promises which I have intended to keep.**

 **I'm not updating this because someone complained. I AM UPDATING BECAUSE THIS PERSON HELPED ME REMEMBER THAT THERE ARE REAL PEOPLE HERE WHO HAVE BEEN PATIENT, PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME AND STUCK WITH ME THIS LONG! When I got home from work today I couldn't stop thinking about this person's comments. So I started writing and here I am at 4 am updating for you, THE FANS THAT CARE. I HOPE YOU WILL STILL SUPPORT ME! YOU ARE THE ONES THAT KEEP ME GOING.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated - to these understanding people. So here's for you.**

 **By the way I personally don't think I'm a slow writer considering I work full time and go to college and was able to get this fanfic as far as it has come. Just saying.**

 **Don't be rude to anyone, lets all just get along. Please, I can't take any more hate in the world then there already is.**


	20. Chapter 20

Korosensei grumbled from the front of the classroom. Staring at the two empty seats, for the third day in a row. He barely spoke, about it, but it was obvious to his students that he had gone through mixed emotions these past few days. It started with sadness, then anger, and today had tipped him over the edge.

"I will not allow two of my students to abandon me!" he shouted startling the class. "I'd expect this behavior from Karma, but Nagisa as well, it's enough to bring me to tears." He continued in a whine voice. He turned his back to class and continued to sob to himself.

"Should we... do something?" Sugino asked to no one in particular.

"Nagisa hasn't messaged me since Friday," Kayano whispered to Sugino, "I'm really worried. Do you think Karma and him had a fight?"

"They're both probably just sucking each other off in a corner somewhere." Terasaka shouted from the back of the room.

Kayano turned towards him appalled by his claim and also curious as to how he heard her from there.

"Besides it's not weird for Karma to skip, Nagisa probably just grew a pair by now."

"Shut up, Terasaka!" Kayano yelled at him.

"What? I'm just saying... it's probably true."

"Enough!" The class turned their attention back to their teacher.

"I've had it with these two." Korosensei turned to his students and raise his tentacle. "Isogai, Maehara, Nakamura, Terasaka! I'm assigning you three to find those two. Do whatever you have to in order to bring them back!"

"Ehh? Why us!" Nakamura whined.

"There's no time. Go find them! And don't come back until you do!"

The next thing they knew, the four students were standing in the hallway, the door slamming in their face.

Maehara sighed. "What a pain. At least we get out of class for this."

"This is bull-crap, do I look like a damn baby sitter!" Terasaka turned and began stalking down the halls, his hand shoved into his pockets. "You three can go chase them down on your own. I'm not getting involved."

Nakamura grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back. "I'm not getting marked absent because of you. We're all going to work together to find them."

Isogai put his hand on Maehara's shoulder. "Maehara and I will go check Nagisa's house. Kayano said they may have gotten into fight, it's probably better if we deal with Nagisa and you two deal with Karma."

"No way!" Nakamura objected. "I'm not getting stuck with the psycho. You three can go get him. I'll go see Nagisa."

"Hey, that not fair how come you get the easy one!" Maehara yelled.

"Nagisa and I have a close bond." She said smugly. "Besides, if they really did get into a fight, it'll take all three of you to handle Karma."

"She isn't wrong..." Isogai said solemnly. Knowing how Nagisa is and knowing how Karma is, Isogai thought it would be better for someone gentler to deal with Nagisa who would listen to reason while it was better for someone more brutal to deal with Karma who would probably have to be forced

Nakamura and Terasaka had a better understanding of Karma's delinquent attitude, while Maehara and isogai were a more approachable pair that Nagisa could open up to

"Exactly, I'll meet you three back here once I've got Nagisa." Nakamura said cheerfully as she walked off.

* * *

Nakamura waited patiently for someone to open the door. She wasn't knowledgeable of Nagisa's home/family life but she was aware of his strict mother. She waited hoping his mother wouldn't be the one to answer.

When a woman with dark hair and a stout face answer Nakamura cursed her luck.

"Can I help you?" The woman's voice was tired and irritated. Hopefully, Nakamura could charm her way in.

"Good evening ma'am you must be Nagisa's mother I'm in his class." She smiled.

Hiromi stared at the girl waiting for her to continue.

Nakamura a face fell when her good girl act didn't work.

"I'm here to drop off Nagisa's homework. Is he here?"

The woman's face became more contorted. "He doesn't want to see anyone right now. I'll take the homework." The woman held out her hand.

"Please, just let me talk to him. I think I can convince him to come back to school."

Nagisa's mother sighed. "He hasn't even left his room in the last three days."

"Please, give me fifteen minutes. I guarantee, I can get him out." Nakamura put her hands on her hips in an attempt to appear confident.

Letting out another, the woman stepped aside, allowing Nakmura entrance, "I'll give you ten minutes. Just..." she trailed off, "Just, try not to upset him more than he already is."

Nakamura walked in, running up the stairs as Nagisa's mother shouted which door was his.

She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. The room was dark, quiet. Nakamura slowly made her way in.

At first the room seemed abandoned, however, upon closer inspection, Nakamura found Nagisa hidden under a pile of blankets.

"Nagisa..." She said slowly, she didn't really know what to say just yet. She wanted to see how Nagisa would react to her presence. She needed to analyze the situation carefully in order to handle it the right way.

Nagisa didn't respond. Nakamura took a few steps forward, and the smallest sob broke the silence.

"Oh, Nagisa..." Nakamura cooed, she sat on the edge of his bed, reaching over, she gently rubbed his back.

"Nagisa, what happened? Did Karma hurt you?" She asked. Though Nakamura could easily call herself both Nagisa's and Karma's friend, she was not above hurting Karma if he had done something to reduce the bluenette to this state. Though she knew and accepted Karma's delinquent behavior, it still seemed out of character for him to hurt his boyfriend. Then again Nakamura knew how unpredictable Karma could be.

"He's a jealous idiot." Nagisa sobbed softly, "All he cared about was..." Nagisa bit his lip trying to spit out the word but was unable to. "He just waned to prove something to Asano, it's just some dumb game to them. And they're treating me like the prize."

Nakamura sighed, relieved Nagisa had opened up to her. "Wow, two hot guys fighting over you. Yep, you got problems Nagisa."

"It's not funny." Nagisa sat up, the blankets falling to his waist, but he hid his face in his hands. "It's like Karma doesn't even care about me."

Nakamura's sarcastic attitude faltered. "Nagisa, you know that's not true."

"But it is," Nagisa let his hands fall on his lap, and Nakamura took notice of his puff eyes and red cheeks. "He thinks I'm not strong enough, not smart enough, I'm just a sex object to him!"

"You two had sex?"

Nagisa slapped his hand against his forehead. _I shouldn't have said that!_ He regretted. He turned on his side to hide himself in his blanket fort again.

"Nagisa," Nakamura started softly. "Karma adores you. He doesn't think you're weak or stupid. He's just jealous of Asano, so he probably took his anger out on you. I don't know what he said to make you feel this way, but I know he's probably as mad at himself as you are at him."

Nagisa stayed silent. "You can't avoid him forever, sooner or later you'll have to confront him."

"I choose later." Nagisa said burying himself further under the blanket.

"Hmp. Well I choose sooner, as in right now." Nakamura grabbed the bundle of blankets, ripping them off the boy.

"Nooo!" Nagisa protested, but it was tired and weak enough for Nakamura to know she had the upper hand.

"Is that Karma's shirt?" She asked looking down at him, where he laid in the fetal position, wearing only baggy pajama pants and a white button up.

"Shut up." he mumbled into a pillow.

Nakamura chuckled to herself. "Come here." She said, reaching down she grabbed Nagisa and hoisted him up onto her shoulder.

"Noooo..." Nagisa protested weakly, but Nakamura had already won.

Taking her phone out, Nakamura dial Maehara's number, and held it to her ear.

 _"How's it going?"_ Maehara asked.

"It went great, I'm on my way now with Nagisa. Are you guys back yet.

There was a loud crash in the background of wherever Maehara currently was.

 _"Umm... we may have to change the meeting spot to Karma's house."_

"How bad was it?"

 _ **"Get you're fucking hands off me!"**_ Someone shouted in the background, followed by the sound of glass shattering.

 _"Not too bad, but you better hurry. I don't know how much longer we can hold him down."_

* * *

 **Hello, I have been meaning to update for awhile and I thought this would be my last chance to do it before I start school next week.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, I'm really happy that a lot of you understand me and maybe even relate to how I feel.**

 **If you follow my other Karmagisa fanfiction _Don't Ever Try to Touch Me Again,_ I just want to inform you that it has not been forgotten. **

**It started because I had writers block for _Heated Kisses,_ but it ended up getting put aside too when I got busy. I'm not abandoning that fic either so please keep supporting me, because your reviews help me write. **

**Sometimes it seems like the only time I have to write is at 4 in the morning, but I'll still do it, because I love all you children and I love this ship.**

 **And no promises, but I do have some ideas for a Yuri On Ice fanfiction...**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, I'm uploading this without my beta reader seeing the final version first because it's 4 am and they are sleeping.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

Upon arriving at Karma's house, Terasaka was the only one brave enough to ring the doorbell. He stood there waiting while Maehara and Isogai encouraged him from behind.

"Oi, shithead get your ass out here so you and Nagisa can kiss and make up!"

Isogai glared at Terasaka. "You really think that'll get him to open the door?"

"If you think you can do better, than get your ass over here and do it yourself."

A smirk formed on Maehara's face. He slowly stepped backwards, further from the other boys. "Ill get us in." He braced his left arm as he charged into the door. Seconds before he made contact, the door was flung open. Maehara fell to the floor his face smashing against the hard tile and his ass sticking in the air.

Terasaka wasted no time ridiculing his unfortunate classmate. "Well," he paused as he laughed, "it's open."

Isogai slowly stepped inside reaching out for his friend's hand.

"You okay?" he asked, as he helped Maehara to his feet.

Maehara grumbled out a reply and dusted off his shirt.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?"

The two boys looked up, Terasaka peered his head in through the doorway, before them stood a woman. Dress in a short red sundress, she pushed back her artificial blonde hair.

"Uhh... please excuse our interruption," Isogai started, "Is Karma home?"

The woman turned her eyes away from the boys. "Are you all... from his class?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Maehara answered.

"I see..." She paused and turned her eyes to the staircase. "He's in his room, second door on the right." She pulled the door open wider, fully inviting them in. "Although," she continued. "I doubt he wants to see anyone right now."

* * *

Isogai stepped forward. Very gently he tapped his fist against the door. Maehara, hid behind the boy, terrified of what could be behind that door.

"I'm not hungry, Mom." It was muffled by the closed door, but still heard by all three boys.

Isogai reached out his hand to the handle. Slowly he twisted it, to his surprise it was unlocked. To his surprise, again, it was immediately shut by the force of a thrown object.

"Welp, we tried." Maehara said. He turned on his heels, only for Isogai to grab him back by his shirt collar.

Terasaka in an irritated motion pushed his way pass the two.

Lifting his right foot he kicked the door, his force so powerful it only took him one try for the hinges to fly off and the wooden door to crash in flat down in front of them.

The sight in front of them seemed both sad and terrifying.

Karma sat on the floor of his room, a tv in front of him. Some form of combat video game had been pause, as Karma turned his head back.

Maehara ducked further behind Isogai, as Karma stared at the intruders, dark bags under his flaming eyes.

Isogai took a moment to look around his room. It seemed as if several pillows had been ripped, pieces of fluff scattered around the room. His bed spread laid on the floor, and it seemed as if a fresh hole had been punched into his wall. All this told Isogai, was that they were dealing with an angry, sleep deprived Karma.

* * *

Nagisa didn't weigh much more than Nakamura. But she did start to lose strength when she had to hoist him back up, after he refused to leave his seat on the train. Nagisa whined as she carried him. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see where they were going.

Nakmura used her right shoulder to push open the front gate of Karma's house. The familiar creak shook Nagisa's insides.

"No.. Nakamura! I can't do it. I can't see him!"

His friend ignored his cries. Yanking the door open with her free hand, Nakamura nearly dropped Nagisa at the sight of a man and woman sitting on the sofa, drinking tea.

A loud crash rang through the house.

"They're up there. Second door on the right." The woman said pointing her finger towards the top of the staircase. Nakamura smiled politely, glad that Karma's mother was much more helpful than Nagisa's.

Nakaura's strength had failed her at this point. Nagisa's last attempt to break free had caused them both to stumble backwards on the first step up the stairs. Nagisa landed face first on the floor, while Nakamura landed flat on her back, crushed under Nagisa's legs.

Nagisa dug his nails into the floor like a cat, trying to get away from it's clingy owner.

"Oh no you don't!" Nakamura shouted as she gripped Nagisa's ankles in her fist.

Forcing herself up she kept a grip on his ankles. She began to drag him up the stairs, his chin slamming down on each one as Nakamura grunted out her words.

"You're"

thump

"Gonna"

thump

"Talk"

thump

"To"

thump

"Him"

By the time they reached the top Nagisa was sure he'd developed a bruise on his chin. As she started to drag him across the hardwood floor, Nagisa took the chance to flip himself on his back. He tried his best to kick his legs, but Nakamura was having none of that. Using the last bit of her strength to keep Nagisa's attack at bay, all the while still dragging him across the hallway.

"Nagisa, don't you want to make up with Karma?"

"What do you mean! Karma should be going out of his way to make up with me!" Nagisa yelled as he struggled. He grabbed the end of the railing that lead down the stairs. Nakamura shifted her weight to try and loosen his grip.

"I'm not forgiving him that easily." He growled, clenching his teeth.

Nagisa's sweaty hands were his downfall and in the end Nakamura hand finally pulled him through Karma's door. She paused in her haste at the sight in front of her.

Karma, was sitting in a wooden chair. His feet tied to the legs of it, his hands handcuffed behind it, and a thick layer of rope around him. All of that as well as Terasaka holding down the back of the chair to prevent him from moving it.

"Where'd you guys get the rope?" Nakamura asked.

"His closet." Terasaka answered.

"And the handcuffs?"

"Top left drawer on his desk." Maehara said.

Nakamura smirked, "Nice work." She yanked Nagisa in.

"Will one of you grab him. I've had to carry him here the whole way." Nakamura whined.

Isogai and Maehara, though tired from restraining Karma, stepped forward to grab him. Lifting him up by his arms the seated him on an office chair in front of Karma.

"Okay you two, play nice." Nakmura said, she waved her hand at them as she exited the room, the boys following behind her. Terasaka shut the door behind them.

Nagisa was suddenly struck with the heavy weight of silence. Karma said nothing, he no longer struggled against his restraints. He kept his head down, His eyes away from Nagisa.

In a last fit of desperation, Nagisa ran to the door, as he tried to pull it open, a force on the other side pulled it back.

"Don't even try, Nagisa." Terasaka growled from the other side. "Neither of you are coming out of this room until you kiss and make up! So you might as well just get it over with."

Nagisa slumped his back against the door. Karma's tired eyes finally looked up at him.

"Will you untie me?" Karma nodded his head towards the keys to the handcuffs that laid on his desk.

Nagisa hesitated, eyeing them.

"I don't know, maybe it'll be easier to speak to you like this."

Karma slumped his head back down.

Nagisa pushed himself off the wall, slowly he approached Karma. Three feet away from him, Nagisa realized he was still wearing Karma's shirt. He pushed the thought aside momentarily and just hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Karma," The red head didn't look up, until Nagisa grabbed him by the chin. "look at me."

Karma rested his eyes on Nagisa. "Why haven't you come to see me?" Nagisa asked.

Karma paused swallowing, "I was giving you space, you said to leave you alone," he said. His eyes darted away.

Nagisa placed his hand on Karma's cheek, the gentle gesture was so familiar and yet so unnerving. Nagisa's hand was soft, yet cold and uncharacteristically firm as he pulled Karma's head up.

"I'm going to speak, and you're going to listen." Nagisa let his hand fall from Karma's face. Karma kept his eyes up.

"Karma... I don't want to be with you, if this is what we've been reduced to." He gestured to Karma's ropes.

"I want you to see me as your equal, but since Asano started harassing me, you've been treating me less like a partner and more like a prize," Karma's eyes drifted down again. "Look at me!" He forced them back up.

"Karma, you didn't need to fight for me, there is no fight, no rivalry. You already had me. I thought I had you too."

Nagisa paused wiping away small tears on his sleeve.

"I don't want to fight anymore," he cried. "I just want things back the way they were, but after what you said to me..."

"Nagisa-"

"Shut up!" Nagisa shouted through his tears. He rubbed his hands against his red face. He took a breath and started again.

"After what you said to me... I started to think that you never saw me as an equal. I'm someone for you to protect...to care for...And we both know that's not me."

Nagisa gripped Karma's chin and brought his face as close as he dared.

"When you're ready to be my boyfriend and not my bodyguard," Nagisa squeezed Karma's cheeks. "You better come back on your knees." He stared into Karma's eye and saw a chill run through him.

Nagisa let his hand fall. Karma's face was practically unchanged. Leading Nagisa to believe that no matter what else he said, Karma's wouldn't do much else.

Nagisa was finished.

As he approached the door, he spoke softly, "I've said everything I needed to. So open up."

Nagisa burst through the door the minute Terasaka loosened his grip. He ran passed his classmates, Karma's parents, and Asano's home.

He was finished.

* * *

 **I AIN'T DEAD YET!**

 **IF YOU'RE STILL HERE, THANKS AND SORRY.**

 **BUT I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS FIC YET!**


End file.
